


О, капитан, мой капитан

by Bathilda



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Romance, АУ, романтика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 09:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bathilda/pseuds/Bathilda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После дела о поджогах в Индиане (эпизод «House on fire»), Пенелопа решает, что ее обожаемому боссу надо расслабиться, и она та, кто может ему в этом помочь. А Аарон удивляется тому, как он рад, что она рассталась с Кевином, хотя и не знает, как это реагировать. Время действия – четвертый сезон.</p>
            </blockquote>





	О, капитан, мой капитан

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [O Captain, My Captain](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/30704) by innerslytherin and severity_softly. 



> Бета: Oiseau rebelle  
> Переведено на ФБ-2013  
> От переводчика: О, капитан, мой капитан – «О капитан, мой капитан» - слова из стихотворения известного английского автора Уолта Уитмена. Эту строку цитируют в фильме «Общество мертвых поэтов».

 

Пенелопа Гарсия была вольнодумцем. Она, конечно, по большей части соблюдала существующие законы и правила, но была убеждена, что их гораздо больше, чем необходимо. Пенелопа восхищалась тем, как Прентисс и Джей Джей носили костюмы и пистолеты и умели быть сильными, жесткими, но в то же время женственными в мире мужчин, однако сама такой становиться не хотела.  Она любила котят, цветы, яркие цвета и предпочитала видеть во всем положительные стороны. Она также любила детальные фантазии, и ей нравилось быть никогда не унывающей бесшабашной девчонкой команды.

Ничто из этого не объясняло, почему она так обожала своего вечно застегнутого на все пуговицы начальника.

Он поблагодарил ее. Она ждала, что он вернется из Индианы и отчитает ее за инициативу, которую она проявила в расследовании, а он ее поблагодарил. Сказал, что ее вклад в раскрытие этого дела был очень весомым.

Когда позже в тот же день Пенелопа собралась идти домой, она заглянула в общий зал и увидела, что в кабинете Хотча еще горит свет. Немного подумав, она поднялась по лестнице и постучалась в приоткрытую дверь.

– Войдите, – услышала она и воспользовалась этим разрешением.

Хотч поднял бровь при виде ее, но выражение его лица смягчилось.

– Сэр, вы знаете, что за стенами этого здания тоже существует разумная жизнь, да?

Губы Хотча дрогнули в улыбке, и Гарсия поздравила себя с этой маленькой победой.

– Конечно, существует, поскольку большая часть команды уже там, да и ты уже уходишь. Это означает, что вне здания разумной жизни на данную минуту больше, чем внутри.

Он откинулся на спинку кресла и внимательно посмотрел на Пенелопу.

– Ты в порядке? – тихо спросил он.

Улыбка Пенелопы немного померкла, но совсем не исчезла и стала задумчивой.

– Не совсем, но я это переживу, – призналась Гарсия и постаралась забыть о том деле, которое они только что закрыли. – Думаю, вы должны внести свою лепту в повышение уровня разумности населения города и пойти отдохнуть.

Несколько секунд Хотч не отрывал от нее взгляда, а затем встал из-за стола.

– Я провожу тебя, – сказал он, снова почти улыбнувшись.

– О, какое рыцарство, – сказала Гарсия с кокетливыми нотками в голосе. – Люди могут неправильно понять, знаете ли, но я не стану поправлять того, кто решит, что самый сексуальный глава команды в округе ухаживает за мной.

Сама Гарсия не возражала бы, если бы все так и было, но понимала, что такого никогда не случится. Таким мужчинам, как Хотч не нравятся такие женщины, как Гарсия.

Внезапно ее охватило желание предложить ему руку и посмотреть, возьмет ли он ее. Однако, как бы она этого ни хотела, она знала, что это негативно отразится на репутации Хотча, и поэтому сдержалась.

Хотч фыркнул, но тепло посмотрел на нее, что согрело ей душу.

– Каждый раз, когда ты говоришь нечто в этом роде, я напоминаю себе отправить тебя на тест на наркотики, – сказал Хотч. – Но, должно быть, я слишком слаб, потому что я ни разу так и не смог заставить себя сделать это.

Он взял портфель и вышел из кабинета, выключив по пути свет.

– Надеюсь, ты не заставила Кевина ждать тебя все это время, – пробормотал он.

Пенелопа не могла не заметить промелькнувшее на его лице выражение: Хотч чувствовал себя очень одиноким, и это разбивало Гарсии сердце.

– Нет, – ответила она, стараясь, чтобы это прозвучало как можно более жизнерадостно. – Вообще-то, он в процессе переезда в Сиэттл. Его мама в последнее время не слишком хорошо себя чувствует, а в местном отделении ФБР появилась вакансия, так что… – она пожала плечами. – Скорее всего, он уже там. Мы оба решили, что нам будет чересчур сложно поддерживать отношения на расстоянии, особенно учитывая, как много у нас обязанностей и дел.

– Мне жаль, – отозвался Хотч.

Подняв руку, он дотронулся до плеча Гарсии и тут же, почти мгновенно опустил ее.

Пенелопа покачала головой.

– Все в порядке. Нет, правда, все в порядке.

Не похоже было, что Хотч до конца ей поверил, и в этом не было ничего удивительного. Кевин отлично подходил Гарсии, но, несмотря на это, она не чувствовала особой горечи от их разрыва. Он пообещал, что будет поддерживать с ней связь, и она понимала, почему он вынужден был уехать.

– Правда, – повторила она. – Если бы я была на его месте, я поступила бы точно так же, я бы тоже выбрала маму. Каждый делает все, что необходимо, чтобы защитить свою семью.

Именно поэтому она зашифровала те файлы, которые нашли на ее компьютере, когда ее ранили – команда была ее единственной семьей.

Хотч медленно кивнул.

– Даже если ради этого приходится идти на жертвы, – едва слышно произнес Хотч и вздохнул. – Иногда я не понимаю, как ты нас терпишь, Пенелопа.

Он бросил на нее быстрый взгляд, но она не поняла, какой вопрос он хотел задать ей, но так и не задал. Он был закрытым сдержанным человеком, но все же Гарсии иногда казалось, что команда стала и его семьей.

– Я тоже не знаю, как, – лукаво отозвалась она, – зато я знаю, почему.

Он выгнул бровь и снова посмотрел на нее.

– Полагаю, мне просто стоит радоваться, что у тебя имеется достаточно причин, чтобы остаться с нами, – заметил он.

– Это точно, друг мой.

Она широко улыбнулась Хотчу, который нажал кнопку вызова лифта и отошел назад.

– Мне нравится моя работа, – добавила она, подумав про себя: «И не нравится делать вашу».

Он улыбнулся в ответ – определенно, это был удачный вечер.

– Ты все еще проводишь встречи с группами жертв преступлений и их родственниками?

– Трижды в неделю, если меня не задерживает работа, – продолжая улыбаться, сказала Пенелопа.

Впрочем, она немного помрачнела, вспомнив, как команда узнала об этом. Она совершила огромную ошибку, за которую чуть не поплатилась жизнью, и все это, чтобы помочь людям, с которыми она общалась.

Он едва заметно покачал головой, и на губах его по-прежнему была полуулыбка.

– Не знаю, говорил ли я тебе, как я восхищаюсь этим, – сказал он. – Тем, что после работы ты идешь и отдаешь себя тем людям, которые страдают.

К Пенелопе вернулось хорошее настроение, а ее сердце забилось намного быстрее. Он редко говорил ей такого рода похвалы и комплименты, и ей стало любопытно, не пытается ли он таким образом извиниться за то, что так много взвалил на нее в последнем деле. В любом случае, это было приятно.

– Если вы продолжите в том же духе, я решу, что вы ко мне неровно дышите, – подмигнула она.

Он опустил голову, но Пенелопа успела увидеть его усмешку.

– Тогда я лучше остановлюсь. Во избежание иска о сексуальных домогательствах.

Как раз когда он поднял глаза, двери лифта открылись перед ними. Гарсия рассмеялась.

– Домогательствах? – Она слегка ткнула его в бок локтем, когда они заходили в лифт. – Ну что, милый, ты всего лишь обнаружишь меня у себя на коленях.

«Я прижму тебя к стене и покажу тебе, что такое домогательства», –  подумала Гарсия. Хорошо, что она не ляпнула этого вслух. Вместо этого она сказала:

– Это может помять твой костюм.

Хотч расхохотался.

– Я вдруг понял, почему только Морган может общаться с тобой в твоем стиле: остальные еще сохранили способность краснеть.

Взглянув на него, Пенелопа увидела, что он действительно покраснел. Немного.

– О-о-о, это так мило! – проворковала она. – Кроме того, тот факт, что я заставила вас покраснеть, дает мне право гордиться собой и хвастаться этим.

Он посмотрел на нее долгим взглядом, но видно было, что он не испытывает негативных чувств.

– Ой да ладно вам, – теперь уже Гарсия сама опустила голову. Интересно, она перейдет допустимую черту, если и правда спросит то, что собирается? Если и да, то это будет сразу ясно и не профайлеру. – Только не говорите, что теперь, когда вы развелись, к вам постоянно не клеятся.

Пенелопа уставилась на него, ожидая его реакции. Теперь к веселью в его глазах примешалось недоумение.

– Ты шутишь? Во-первых, я убежден, что здесь никто не планирует ко мне клеиться, а вне работы я мало где бываю. Во-вторых… ты же шутишь, да?

– Нет, – хмыкнула Гарсия так, словно это был самый дурацкий вопрос, который она когда-либо слышала. – Только не говорите этого моему шоколадному жеребцу, но вы, сэр, очень горячая штучка.

Хотч, не мигая, смотрел на Гарсию с минуту, затем покраснел еще сильнее и пообещал:

– Вот что, если ты воспользуешься своим правом «хвастаться этим», я передам Моргану, то, что ты только что сказала.

Пенелопа пожала плечами.

– Он это переживет. Я серьезно, вам надо выбраться куда-нибудь и отдохнуть.

– Ты приглашаешь меня на свидание, Пенелопа?

Сердце Пенелопы ухнуло в пятки. Если она сейчас снова улыбнется, Хотч успеет заметить ее реакцию?

– Даже если и так, сомневаюсь, что вы согласились бы. А разбитое сердце в моих планах не стоит.

– Надеюсь, ты не намекаешь, что я бесчувственный и женат на работе? – пошутил Хотч.

– Нет. – Внезапно Пенелопа не смогла придумать остроумного ответа.

Хотч все же заметил, что что-то не так и сказал с ноткой раскаяния в голосе:

– Я просто пошутил. Прости, если…

– Нет, – перебила его Гарсия и наставила на его указательный палец. – За что бы вы ни пытались извиниться – не вздумайте!

Она улыбнулась ему, опустила руку, и Хотч, удивленно моргнув, кивнул.

– Хорошо.

За разговором они не заметили, как дошли до парковки, и Хотч спросил, оглядевшись:

– Где ты припарковалась?

– Вон там, – показала она, махнув рукой куда-то в сторону противоположной стены.

– Тогда увидимся завтра, – сказал Хотч, легонько дотронувшись до ее плеча.

Пенелопа поджала губы, размышляя о том, получится ли у нее пригласить его на свидание так, чтобы это не выглядело свиданием. Наконец она решилась:

– Мы с вами должны исправить то, что вы никогда нигде не отдыхаете. В ближайшую пятницу. К счастью, в субботу мы не работаем.

– В субботу у меня будет Джек, – ответил Хотч, но это не было отказом.

– Мы не станем засиживаться допоздна. К тому же, если я выпью лишнего, я могу начать к вам приставать, – поддразнила Пенелопа Хотча. Впрочем, она не шутила, это было вполне возможно, если она действительно сильно напьется, но Хотчу знать об этом было необязательно.

– Уверен, что как только тебе станет смертельно скучно со мной, ты поймешь, почему я редко куда-то выбираюсь, – весело отозвался Хотч.

– Я в это не верю, – заявила Гарсия. – Пятница, вечер, и не забудь захватить ботинки, в которых можно танцевать, – широко улыбаясь, добавила она и пошла к своей машине быстрее, чем он успел открыть рот, чтобы запротестовать.

* * *

Всю пятницу Аарон колебался между двумя желаниями: избегать Гарсию всеми силами и пойти к ней и сказать, что он не сможет присоединиться к ней сегодня, потому что у него появились дела. Дел у него, конечно, никаких не было, но он всегда мог их найти. Однако это было бы трусостью, пусть даже Хотч и в самом деле немного боялся идти на танцы с Пенелопой Гарсией.

Она ему нравилась, и он с удовольствием проводил время в ее компании. Она неизменно поднимала окружающим настроение, что было редким даром, но Аарон привык выходить куда-то ко всей командой или периодически с Дэйвом. Поход куда-то с одной лишь Гарсией означал, что ее внимание не отвлечет на себя ни Морган, то и дело уводящий ее потанцевать, ни Рид, играющий с ней в викторину.

К концу дня Аарон понял, что ему будет стыдно, если он сейчас откажет Гарсии. Днем он ее не видел и  в глубине  души надеялся, что она была занята и не сможет никуда пойти.

Остальные члены команды уже разошлись по домам, когда она Пенелопа заглянула в кабинет Хотча. Порой ему хотелось сказать ей, что она тоже проводит на работе слишком много времени, но сейчас он только и мог, что дружелюбно улыбнуться ей.

– Вы что, правда собираетесь танцевать в костюме, да? – оглядев его с ног до головы, спросила она.

– Вероятно, в это сложно поверить, но у меня есть и повседневная одежда. – Он принес на работу пару брюк-хаки и элегантную рубашку, уповая на то, что не будет выглядеть в этом по-дурацки там, куда Гарсия его поведет. – Ты ждешь только меня?

– Да, сладенький, – отозвалась Гарсия. – Я уже готова и без труда могу танцевать на этих каблуках. Я не собираюсь танцевать с вами, если еле-еле буду доставать вам до плеча. Так что давайте, живо переодевайтесь и пошли.

Было в Пенелопе Гарсии что-то, что делало ее совершенно неотразимой, думал Аарон по пути к своему шкафчику. Переодевшись, он неосознанно подошел к зеркалу и не сразу осознал, что придирчиво рассматривает свое отражение. Ему пришлось напомнить себе, что он делает это только ради Гарсии, которой невозможно отказать и которую немыслимо было расстраивать. Да, он сам, вероятнее всего, тоже неплохо проведет время, но он не планировал знакомиться с кем-то и вообще активно отдыхать. Хотч усмехнулся своим мыслям: ему все еще казалось странным ходить на танцы или отдыхать без Хейли. И считать себя холостяком.

Пожав плечами, он повесил снятый костюм в шкафчик и пошел к своей сегодняшней «девушке на вечер».

Пенелопа ждала его у лифта, и Хотч поймал себя на том, что его развеселил контраст между ярко одетой Гарсией и светлой стеной.

– О-о-о, здорово, – оценивающе взглянув на него, протянула Гарсия. – Вы знакомы в Эстер? В смысле, я знаю, что вы видели ее, но…

Хотч нахмурился. О, черт, только не это. Да, он согласился сходить потанцевать с Гарсией, но она совершенно точно не упоминала о том, что собирается познакомить его с кем-то.

– Эстер? Гарсия…

Но она махнула рукой и, перебив его, сказала лукаво:

– Ш-ш-ш, она вам понравится.

Оглядевшись по сторонам, Гарсия взяла его за руку и втянула в лифт.

– Я на это не подписывался, – предупреждающим тоном сказал Хотч, но у него было такое чувство, что без костюма это звучит не так угрожающе.

Гарсия, сохраняя лучезарную улыбку, лишь прижалась к его руке, когда дверь лифта закрылась, и, постояв так немного, отпустила его.

– Я заранее знаю, что пожалею об этом, – пробормотал Хотч.

Гарсия не ответила, и они молча спустились вниз, после чего Гарсия повела Хотча на парковку. Аарон гадал, ждет ли их Эстер там, куда они направлялись, когда внезапно Гарсия остановилась возле одной из машин и, показав на нее, представила:

– Хотч, познакомься с Эстер. Этер, это Хотч.

Аарон поначалу опешил, а затем рассмеялся.

– Ты меня провела, признаю. – Он перевел взгляд с машины на Гарсию и обратно. – Эстер очень красива. Как я понимаю, мы едем на ней, так? И ты за рулем?

– Угу, – отозвалась Пенелопа. – Залазьте внутрь, ей это понравится, – игриво сказала она, и Хотч почувствовал, что снова покраснел. Боже, это определенно будет интересный вечер.

Гарсия села на водительское кресло и открыла дверь с пассажирской стороны.

– Хм, так куда мы едем? – прочистив горло, спросил Хотч.

То, как остро он реагирует на всю эту ситуацию, было даже нелепо. Это все потому, что она заставила его снять костюм. Костюм был для него как доспехи, в нем ему было проще относиться ко всему отстраненно, как к работе. Но в повседневной одежде, находясь в машине, которую вел не он, Хотчу казалось, что он совершенно не контролирует происходящее, и это его нервировало.

– «Аулд Дублинер»[1], – ответила Гарсия и взглянула на Хотча, выезжая с парковки. – Я решила, что раз уж я куда-то вас вытащила, то лучше, если это будет хорошо знакомое вам место, чтобы не выталкивать вам окончательно из вашей зоны комфорта. – Она немного помолчала и остановила машину, чтобы как следует посмотреть на Хотча. – Если только вы не предпочтете пойти куда-то еще, где меньше шансов столкнуться с кем-то из команды.

– Спасибо, но я предпочитаю оставаться в своей зоне комфорта, – сказал Аарон и вопросительно посмотрел на Гарсию. – Не знал, что у нас есть причины избегать команду.

– Нет, причин нет, – сказала Гарсия неожиданно неуверенным голосом, – но мне пришло в голову, что у вас они могут быть. – Она покачала головой, оглянулась, посмотрела на парковку и тронулась с места.

Хотч слегка нахмурился, подумав кое о чем, но тут же отогнал от себя эту мысль. Нет, она не может считать это свиданием. Хотя бы по той простой причине, что он не мог нравиться Грасии, невзирая на то, как отчаянно она с ним флиртовала. Это ничего не значило и было всего лишь невинным развлечением.

– Я не стыжусь появляться где-либо с тобой, – откинувшись на спинку сидения, сказал Хотч. – В конце концов, компанию тебе, как правило, составляет Морган, так что мне это только льстит.

– Ну, я решила, что… что вы можете подумать, что это будет выглядеть неуместно. Или непрофессионально. Или еще что-то в этом духе, о чем вы постоянно волнуетесь.

– Мы все вместе периодическим ходим куда-то отдохнуть, а с Дэйвом мы время от времени выпиваем вдвоем где-нибудь. Я не вижу в этом проблемы, Пенелопа.

Она фыркнула.

– Я не прочь понаблюдать, как вы танцуете с Дэйвом. Я бы отдала за эту кучу денег.

– Не говори ему этого, – хмыкнул Аарон. – У него нет совести, и он подольет мне в стакан какой-нибудь наркотик, чтобы выманить меня на танцплощадку.

Гарсия расхохоталась и взяла курс на бар.

– В следующий раз надо будет взять его с собой, – сказала она и добавила, закусив губу: – Если, конечно, я не напугаю вас сегодня так, что следующего раза не будет.

Аарон усмехнулся и тряхнул головой.

– Это вполне вероятная перспектива, – поддразнил он Пенелопу.

– Этого я и боялась, – отозвалась она.

На секунду Хотч поверил, что обидел ее, но затем она улыбнулась, и Хотч с облегчением выдохнул.

По пути к бару они не переставали разговаривать, и когда они доехали до него, Гарсия припарковалась на хорошо освещенном месте и направилась к бару. Оказавшись внутри, она первым делом подошла к барной стойке, обернулась на Хотча и изучающе на него посмотрела.

– Вы похожи на ценителя вина, – сказала она и попросила бармена: – Два лонг-айленда, пожалуйста.

– Ты все же пытаешься меня напоить, – сухо сказал Хотч, но не стал отменять заказ.

Он автоматически потянулся за кошельком – хотя и полагал, что раз Гарсия привела его сюда, то она и должна платить, но благородство слишком сильно въелось в него. Однако Гарсия отмахнулась от его денег.

– Тогда заплачу за следующий заказ, – пообещал Аарон.

– Нет уж – я вынудила вас сюда прийти и заставляю пить отличные напитки, значит, я плачу, – заявила Гарсия и сурово смотрела на Хотча до тех пор, пока он не убрал бумажник обратно в карман.

– Так точно, мэм, – ответил Аарон и поблагодарил бармена, поставившего перед ним стаканы.

Сделав первый глоток, Хотч осмотрелся. В баре было много народа, но не настолько, чтобы назвать его переполненным.

Наблюдавшая за ним Гарсия улыбнулась и отхлебнула из своего стакана. Спустя несколько минут, выпив больше четверти коктейля, она сказала:

– Спасибо, что согласились пойти со мной, пусть и не совсем добровольно.

Аарон не удержался от улыбки.

– Все в порядке, я сейчас расслаблюсь, – пообещал он.

– Если нет, то у вас удивительная печень, – откликнулась Гарсия, показывая на его стакан. – Между прочим, я серьезно: если вы не расслабитесь после половины этого, то вас надо сдать на опыты.

– Некоторые люди уверены, что я в принципе не умею расслабляться, – сказал со смешком Хотч. – Итак, скажи мне, почему мы здесь? Я что, стал… одним из твоих проектов теперь, когда у тебя появилось время?

– Мы здесь, потому что вы мне нравитесь, – ответила Гарсия, прикусила соломинку и сделала еще глоток коктейля.

У Аарона потеплело на сердце: это было лучшее, что она могла ответить. Улыбка Хотча стала еще шире, и он, опустив голову, кивнул.

– Хорошо.

– Вы должен чаще так улыбаться, – весело сказала Пенелопа. – Пейте и скажите мне, когда услышите песню, которая вам понравится. Да, и, наверное, стоит в следующий раз заказать что-то менее крепкое. Обещаю, что вы не будете мучиться похмельем завтра, общаясь с Джеком.

– Хм, ты тоже можешь сказать мне, когда услышишь песню, которая тебе понравится, – отозвался Хотч.

Он не был уверен, что ему нравится идея танцев, и он сознавал, что ему будет проще, если Гарсия просто вытащит его на танцпол. Он не танцевал ни с кем, кроме Хейли, с тех пор, как… Он даже не помнил, когда в последний раз это было.

Усилием воли подавив чувство неловкости, Аарон выпил еще коктейля, позволяя ему оказать свое расслабляющее воздействие.

– Ты пытаешься меня напоить и воспользоваться моей слабостью, – пошутил Хотч.

– Я бы не исключала такой возможности, – в тон ему откликнулась Гарсия, еще больше поднимая ему настроение.

– Знаешь, я уже разучился остроумно отвечать, – насмешливо признался Хотч. – Со мной очень давно никто не флиртовал, и я растерял все навыки.

– Я бы сказала, что вы очень давно перестали замечать, что с вами флиртуют, – сообщила ему Гарсия. Она подсела поближе к нему и накрыла его руку, лежавшую на барной стойке, своей. – Кроме того, флирт не всегда равен остроумию.

Она погладила подушечкой большого пальца его палец, а затем, отдернув руку, подперла ей подбородок.

Аарон удивленно поднял брови и резко вдохнул, ощутив, как его бросило в жар. Откашлявшись, он сделал еще глоток коктейля, чтобы ничего не отвечать.

Игравшая до этого быстрая музыка сменилась на медленную, и Хотч сообразил, какую проблему представляет для него выбор музыки. Если она будет быстрой и не бальной, он будет чувствовать себя идиотом, пытаясь танцевать под нее. Однако на медленный танец он пригласить Пенелопу тоже не мог, опасаясь, что она неправильно его поймет.

Поджав губы, Пенелопа неуверенно посмотрела на него, а затем склонила голову, словно прислушиваясь к играющей в баре музыке. Однако Хотч не брался утверждать, что она стала вдруг сосредоточенно-задумчивой именно по этой причине. Спустя некоторое мгновение она скривила губы и жестом показала на руку Хотча, до которой она только что дотронулась.

– Простите, сэр. Если я… если вам неловко, скажите, и я прекращу.

– Нет, все в порядке, – быстро сказал Хотч. Он не хотел, чтобы его дискомфорт передался Гарсии, это испортило бы им вечер, который еще толком не начался. – Просто я еще недостаточно выпил. Какую музыку любишь ты сама?

– Всего понемногу. – К Гарсии вернулось хорошее настроение, хотя ее улыбка и не была такой ослепительной, как прежде. – Я не большая поклонница кантри, но сомневаюсь, что сегодня здесь сегодня поставят Гарта Брукса[2].

– Я тоже в этом сомневаюсь, – рассмеялся Хотч.

Нет, все же его смущение было на редкость нелепым, и ему крайне не нравилось чувствовать его, находясь рядом с Гарсией. Она всегда была источником позитивных эмоций, и его теперешнее состояние было необъяснимо дурацким.

– Знаешь, учитывая, что мы сидим в баре и напиваемся, тебе стоит перестать звать меня «сэр» и на «вы».

Пенелопа повеселела еще больше, и Хотч снова расслабился.

– А как тогда?

– Хотч, Аарон, только не «сэр». Иначе получается, что я зря снял костюм.

– Хорошо. – Она крутанулась на кресле с видом ребенка, зашедшего в магазин сладостей. – _Аарон_.

Никто, кроме Дэйва, не звал его так, и это должно было бы звучать странно, но Хотчу нравилось, как Пенелопа произносит его имя. Наверное, потому что команда была его единственной семьей в последнее время, не считая его брата Шона. Хотч допил коктейль и удивленно посмотрел на стакан: он и не заметил, как тот опустел.

– Эй, – позвала Гарсия бармена, махая ему рукой, но благодаря ее милой улыбке, это не выглядело хамством.

– Еще того же обоим? – уточнил бармен и пошел готовить заказанные напитки.

Гарсия фыркнула и, в свою очередь, осушила стакан.

– Ясно, мы не понижаем градус. Учти, я быстро пьянею и я меньше тебя, так что, возможно, тебе придется тащить меня домой, – подмигнув ему, сказала Пенелопа.

– Не перестаю поражаться, как тебе сходит с рук такое поведение, – со смехом сказал Арон. – Должно быть, ты действительно нравишься своему начальнику.

Пенелопа вновь фыркнула и тоже рассмеялась. Да, она определенно быстро пьянела, Аарон видел это своими глазами.

– Шутишь? Да он меня обожает!

– Правда? Тебе повезло. Подозреваю, секрет этого кроется в твоих чарующих манерах.

– Ну, я могу быть невероятно притягательна, – отозвалась Гарсия.

Мгновение спустя перед ними поставили их коктейли, и Гарсия, сделав первый глоток, сказала:

– Как только мы допьем это, мы пойдем танцевать. Так никому из нас не придется выбирать музыку. Идет?

Он протянул ей руку.

– Идет.

Пенелопа деловито пожала его руку, скрепляя уговор.

Аарон начал по-настоящему радоваться тому, что позволил Гарсии вытащить его сюда. Она была права, он действительно слишком редко выбирался куда-то отдохнуть.

– А до тех пор… как насчет игры в викторину, в которой я надеру твой симпатичный зад? – ухмыльнулась Гарсия и снова прикусила соломинку. Она была очаровательна, когда так делала.

– Хм, думаешь, сможешь надрать мне зад в викторине? К твоему сведению, когда я был ребенком, я был занудой-ботаником.

– Пф, я до сих пор ботаник, у меня даже есть диплом и все такое. Просто люди постоянно забывают об этом, потому что я очень милая и обаятельная.

Она взяла небольшие пульты, чтобы они могли сыграть в викторину на телевизоре, и через пять раундов счет был 4:1 в пользу Хотча.

– Ты гребанный мошенник! – воскликнула Пенелопа, вздернув подбородок в притворном возмущении. – Если бы я не пила, ты бы уже молил о пощаде.

Он не смог скрыть своего удивления, услышав от нее слово «гребанный», но постарался замаскировать его смехом.

– Я тебя предупреждал, – сказал Хотч, слегка щелкнул ее по подбородку и допил коктейль.

– Ничего подобного, это вовсе не всезнайство: признавайся, что ты сделал с моим пультом? – несмотря на обвиняющий тон, было ясно, что она ничуть не сердится.

Взглянув на стакан Хотча, она быстро допила свой лонг-айленд, немного помедлив, взяла Хотча за руку, и уже через пару секунд они оказались на танцполе.

– Мы ведь договорились! – громко сказала Пенелопа, пытаясь перекричать музыку.

Судя по всему, она была уже довольно пьяна, но Хотч не имел ничего против этого. Он хорошо проводил время, наслаждался компанией Гарсии, и ему было все равно, если он выглядит глупо, танцуя. К тому же Пенелопа была счастлива, а Хотч, в свою очередь, был счастлив тому, что смог вызвать у нее улыбку.

Музыка была довольно быстрой, что позволяло Хотчу и Гарсии танцевать, не касаясь друг друга. Пусть Гарсия и не очень хорошо танцевала, она восполняла недостаток мастерства энтузиазмом и движениями, которые органично и красиво смотрелись лишь в ее исполнении и не подошли бы никому другому. Не то чтобы Аарон считал себя профи в танцах, но они с Хейли иногда выбирались куда-то потанцевать, и, хотя Хотч давно не практиковался, он не растерял навыков.

Когда песня закончилась и началась другая, Аарон, чувствуя себя увереннее, взял Пенелопу за руку, он крутанул ее и притянул к себе, после чего она стали танцевать вплотную друг к другу, против чего Хотч вовсе не возражал. Он был благодарен Гарсии за то, что она настояла на том, чтобы он составил ей сегодня компанию.

Она сказала что-то, но за музыкой он ее не расслышал, и Гарсия встала на цыпочки, чтобы повторить свои слова ему на ухо, прижавшись при этом к Хотчу грудью.

– А ты здорово танцуешь!

– Спасибо. Ты тоже танцуешь с большим воодушевлением, – ответил Хотч, надеясь, что она не заметит, что он не назвал ее танцевальные способности хорошими. Он еще раз крутанул Гарсию и поддержал ее, когда она потеряла равновесие.

Гарсия рассмеялась и схватилась за его плечо.

– С воодушевлением? – переспросила она ему на ухо. – Умно.

– Воодушевление – это всегда хорошо, – пробормотал Хотч, машинально обнимая ее за талию.

Ему нравилось танцевать, и он чувствовал себя расслабленным и разгоряченным. Он снова закружил ее, но теперь она сохранила равновесие и остановилась точно перед ним.

– Кажется, я сто лет не видела тебя таким, – сказала Гарсия, обняла его и прикоснулась кончиками пальцев к шее. – Жаль, что я давным-давно не установила за тобой наблюдение.

Хотч скептически хмыкнул, но улыбнулся.

– Может, все дело в том, что это ты на меня так положительно влияешь, – пошутил он, хотя, в общем-то, это было чистой правдой. Она на всех хорошо влияла.

Гарсия забавно фыркнула и улыбнулась в ответ. По мнению Хотча, и ее улыбка, и сама Гарсия были просто чудесными. Он был рад, что Кевин не попросил ее перебраться с ним в Сиэтл. С другой стороны, было странно, что он этого не сделал, но, вероятно, он осознавал, как она нужна команде.

– Спасибо за то, что привела меня сюда, – поблагодарил он.

– Всегда пожалуйста. И тебе спасибо, что согласился прийти, – отозвалась Пенелопа и удивила Аарона тем, что дотронулась кончиком пальца до уголка его губ. – Вот это того стоит.

Хотч недоуменно нахмурился.

– Что это?

Он не столько услышал ее шепот, сколько прочитал по ее губам: «Твоя улыбка».

Смутившись, Хотч опустил голову, но  его улыбка не померкла.

– Я отлично провожу время, – сказал он, подняв глаза на Гарсию.

– Я тоже.

Она глубоко вздохнула, убрала руку от его рта, и, прежде чем Хотч успел опомниться, ее пальцы зарылись в его волосы, и она притянула его к себе и поцеловала.

Аарон автоматически поцеловал ее в ответ, чувствуя, как его обдало жаром. Покрепче обняв ее, он углубил поцелуй и только тогда осознал, что он творит. Он целовал Гарсию. О чем он думал?

Мгновенно напрягшись, Хотч отстранился от Гарсии, с сожалением глядя на нее. Она потянулась было за ним, но, уловив его напряжение, отступила назад и уставилась на него огромными изумленными глазами, словно она шокировала саму себя.

– О боже, – выговорила она после немой паузы, затем прижала ко рту руку и буквально убежала с танцпола.

Она вернулась обратно в бар, села на стул и позвала бармена.

–Черт, – буркнул Хотч и пошел к ней.

Когда он добрался до барной стойки, Гарсия как раз осушила первую рюмку из двух, стоявших перед ней. У Хотча было искушение выпить вторую, но затем до него дошло, что ему, скорее всего, придется везти Гарсию домой.

– Пенелопа, – пробормотал он, положив руку ей на плечо, и замолк, не зная, что сказать.

– Прости меня, – выпалила Гарсия. – Я… я выпила, а ты так чертовски привлекателен, и… Боже, мне не стоило этого говорить.

Она выпила вторую рюмку и, не глядя на Аарона, протянула ему салфетку.

Он непонимающе нахмурился, и, когда он не взял сразу салфетку, Гарсия потрясла ей у него почти перед носом.

– На тебе осталась помада.

После этого он взял салфетку, вытер рот и посмотрел на Пенелопу. Она слегка раздраженно фыркнула, взяла у него салфетку и решительно провела им по губам Хотча, а затем отдала ему салфетку. Хотч, сам не представляя почему, сложил ее помадой внутрь и убрал в карман.

– Все в порядке, – сказал он, вновь отведя взгляд от Гарсии. – Я понимаю, каково это – быть одиноким и нуждаться в… ком-то, – Хотч криво усмехнулся. – Я оказался подходящей временной заменой того, кого тебе сейчас не хватает. – Хотч погладил Гарсию по плечу и жестом попросил бармена принести ему еще одну рюмку того, что пила Гарсия. – Нам не стоит придавать этому никого значения.

– Точно, – согласно кивнула Гарсия.

Однако она также избегала его взгляда и подняла два пальца, когда бармен поставил перед Хотчем его заказ. – Еще две.

Аарон нежно перехватил ее руку и положил обратно на барную стойку, а затем покачал головой в ответ на вопросительный взгляд бармена, который и без того, судя по всему, не горел желанием наливать ей еще. Однако Гарсия не дала Аарону возможность ничего сказать, резко заявив:

– Ты сейчас не мой начальник.

– Я знаю, – тихо ответил он. – Я твой друг. И ты сильно пожалеешь потом, если продолжишь пить. Пенелопа, все в порядке, правда, – добавил он, не отпуская ее руку. Строго говоря, он не был уверен в том, что все в порядке, но планировал сделать все возможное, чтобы убедить ее в этом. – Давай просто выпьем немного воды, и я отвезу тебя домой. Или же мы можем сначала потанцевать.

Пенелопа крепко зажмурилась и помотала головой.

– Нет, отвези меня домой, – отозвалась она.

На ее лице было слегка обиженное и напряженное выражение, и Хотч почувствовал себя виноватым.

– Прости, Пенелопа, – сказал он, подойдя поближе к ней. – Я не хотел, чтобы ты испытывала неловкость.

Если бы это не было так неуместно, он обнял бы ее, потому что она выглядела так, словно нуждалась в этом.

Гарсия невесело рассмеялась.

– Хотч, это я тебя поцеловала.

– А я поцеловал тебя в ответ, – возразил он. – Послушай, давай… Давай все же попробуем хорошо провести остаток вечера.

Пенелопа на мгновение уставилась на него, а затем вздохнула.

– Если я что и почувствовала, когда ты поцеловал меня в ответ, то это точно не неловкость. Ну, пока ты не остановился.

Она тряхнула головой и соскользнула со стула.

– Я хочу домой, – произнесла она, пошатнулась, сделав шаг к двери, и вцепилась Хотчу в руку.

– Ладно, – придерживая ее, сказал Хотч.

Ее слова, к сожалению, не помогли ему забыть об их поцелуе, более того, ему захотелось вновь поцеловать ее, несмотря на то, что осознавал, что они поцеловались лишь потому, что они оба были одиноки и немного пьяны, и пожалеют об этом завтра утром.

– Ты доверишь мне вести Эстер? Я выпил меньше тебя.

– Я доверю тебе все, что угодно, – пробормотала Гарсия и, когда они дошли до машины, протянула ему ключи.

Затем она плюхнулась на пассажирское сидение и, повернув голову, стала смотреть в окно. Хотч с трудом подавил желание убрать с ее лица волосы или как-то еще коснуться ее. Вместо этого он убедился, что она пристегнулась, и выехал с парковки.

Вести Эстер было легко и приятно, и Хотч пожалел, что на улице недостаточно тепло, чтобы можно было откинуть крышу.

Когда они доехали до дома Гарсии, Хотч настоял на том, чтобы проводить ее до квартиры. Он винил себя за то, что случилось с Эль, и отлично помнил, что Баттл выстрелил в Пенелопу у входа в здание, и потому не мог расслабиться и ослабить бдительность.

Гарсия хоть и протестовала, но позволила ему проводить ее. Когда они дошли до ее квартиры, Гарсия открыла дверь, повернулась к Хотчу и тяжело привалилась к косяку. Хотчу не нравилось, что он так напилась из-за него, но исправить он это никак не мог. Пенелопа вздохнула, не глядя на него.

– Дело в не в том, что я одинока, Хотч, – негромко сказала она. – Я не одинока, наоборот, у меня есть множество занятий и увлечений, и меня вполне устраивает быть одной. Видит бог, я достаточно долго была одна, чтобы смириться с этим. – Она вновь вздохнула. – Ты можешь поехать домой на Эстер, чтобы не платить за такси. Мне все равно завтра никуда не надо.

Она прикусила губу, подняла глаза на Хотча и слегка дотронулась до его подбородка.

– Спокойной ночи, – пожелала она ему и закрыла за собой дверь.

По пути к машине Хотч чувствовал себя еще хуже, чем по дороге к дому Гарсии. Если она поцеловала его не из-за того, что испытывала одиночество, то почему же тогда? Возможно, он придает этому слишком большое значение и видит то, чего нет. Нет, он точно мыслит не вполне трезво. Что бы ни произошло между ним и Пенелопой, он все неправильно понял. Что не удивительно, принимая во внимание все обстоятельства. Может, Пенелопа и привыкла быть одной, но он пока нет.

Хотч ехал домой медленнее обычного, а когда доехал, то сразу лег спать, однако  сон к нему не шел очень долго.

* * *

На следующий день Хейли привезла Хотчу Джека, который играл, пока они ждали Шона. Когда тот приехал, они втроем сходили в пиццерию, и, пока Джек играл на детской площадке, Аарон рассказал Шону обо всем, что случилось накануне, признавшись, что не представляет, что стояло за действиями Гарсии и как к этому относиться. Затем Хотч попросил Шона поехать на его машине на хвосте у Эстер, когда он повезет ее к Пенелопе.

Шон согласился, и они посадили Джека в Эстер и отправились к Пенелопе. Джек никогда не видел таких автомобилей, как Эстер, и всю дорогу говорил только о ней. У дома Гарсии Хотч переставил кресло Джека в свою машину, Шон взял племянника за руку и они зашли в здание. Хотч пытался было настоять на том, что ему не нужны сопровождающие, но Шон, лукаво улыбаясь, заявил, что они составляют ему компанию для моральной поддержки.

Аарон постучался к Гарсии, но прошло довольно много времени, прежде чем дверь открылась, хотя Аарон заметил, что Гарсия посмотрела в глазок почти сразу. Когда, наконец, она открыла ему,  Хотч увидел на лице Гарсии деланную улыбку.

– Привет, капитан. Возвращаешь мою девочку?

– Розовая! – завопил Джек, показывая на блузку Пенелопы, которая при виде его театрально охнула и присела перед ним на корточки.

– Боже мой, как ты вырос!

Джек хихикнул.

– Клянусь, я хорошо о ней заботился, – сообщил Пенелопе Хотч, жалея, что не понимает, о чем она думает. – Боюсь только, что Джек в нее влюбился.

Пенелопа улыбнулась Джеку.

– Если папа разрешит, то когда ты придешь ко мне в следующий раз, я покатаю тебя на Эстер, договорились?

Джек восторженно захлопал в ладони, а Пенелопа посмотрела на Шона.

– Ты его красавчик-брат? – спросила она, протягивая ему руку.

– Совершенно верно, милая, – отозвался Шон и, вместо того, чтобы пожать ее руку, поцеловал ее. – Еще обаятельный брат и талантливый брат…

Аарон шлепнул его по руке, и Шон расхохотался.

– Я Шон. Кажется, мы встречались в Квантико.

– О да, насколько я помню, все дамы Квантико были впечатлены, когда к нам заглянул младший Хотчнер.

Ее улыбка стала более искренней после того, как Шон поцеловал ей руку.

Аарон притворно вздохнул.

– Знаешь, это нечестно. Что бы я ни делал, Шон всегда отвлекает на себя всеобщее внимание.

Однако его словам противоречила его веселая усмешка: по крайней мере, присутствие Шона помогло Пенелопе расслабиться.

– Да, наверное, трудно быть братом, которому досталась все отпущенное на нашу семью чувство ответственности, но не досталось чувства юмора, – ответил Шон. – Я прикладываю все усилия, чтобы повлиять на Джека так, чтобы когда он вырос, он отрастил волосы и купил себе мотоцикл.

– Тогда тебе лучше начать с кожаной куртки. Их продают на детей, даже на новорожденных! – Она посмотрела на Джека и добавила: – К тому же у него светлые волосы: их легко покрасил кулэйдом[3]. Эй, Джек, хочешь синие волосы?

– Да! – взвизгнул Джек.

– Маме это понравится, да?

– ДА!

Аарон, не выдержав, расхохотался. У Хейли будет истерика, если она увидит у сына синие волосы. И почему-то из-за этого идея покрасить волосы Джеку скорее понравилась Хотчу, чем нет. Что, впрочем, не делало ее хорошей.

– Поговорим об этом, когда ты подрастешь, – сказал Аарон, бросив взгляд на Шона, которого явно забавляла все эта ситуация.

– Признаюсь, я не представлял тебя такой, – сказал Гарсии Шон. – Мистер Туго Затянутый Галстук обычно проводит свободное время немного с другими девушками.

Он подошел поближе к Гарсии и приобнял ее за плечи.

– Я круче него, – посмотрев на нее печальными щенячьими глазами, сообщил он. – И я еще не катался на Эстер.

Аарон испытал вдруг острую вспышку раздражения, которую он попытался подавить. В конце концов, Шон имел право флиртовать с Пенелопой, сколько ему вздумается. С Эль он беззастенчиво флиртовал с первой секунды их знакомства.

– Ой, ну ладно, ладно, – драматически воскликнула Пенелопа, обнимая Шона одной рукой за талию. – Ты тоже сможешь покататься на ней, когда в следующий раз придешь ко мне в гости, если тебе разрешит папочка.

Она улыбнулась Аарону, но улыбка вновь вышла какой-то неправильной.

– Я давно уже усвоил, что не в моих силах запрещать или разрешать что-либо Шону, – сухо сказал Аарон, выгнув бровь.

У него создалось впечатление, что Шона, хоть он и рассмеялся, раздосадовал его ответ.

– Он юрист, и не всегда понимает с первого раза, но рано или поздно до него все же доходит, – сказал Шон, обращаясь к Гарсии. – Поэтому-то я и не пошел по его стопам, а захотел стать шеф-поваром.

Хотч хмыкнул и, нагнувшись, поднял на руки Джека.

– Джек, нам пора. Идем, дадим возможность Пенелопе спокойно насладиться выходным.

– Пока, Пенопа! – попрощался Джек.

Пенелопа фыркнула, с трудом сдержав смех.

– Пока, красавчик.

Шон не спешил расставаться.

– Был рад снова с тобой увидеться, – сказал он. – Если будешь когда-нибудь в Нью-Йорке, найди меня, и я посажу тебя за лучший столик в ресторане.

– Шон… – начал было Хотч предупреждающим тоно, но продолжать не стал и решил просто дождаться, когда Шон оставит Гарсию в покое.

Ее слегка удивила его реакция, но она тут же снова посмотрела на Шона и пообещала:

– Обязательно.

Она на секунду прижала его к себе, а затем отпустила со словами:

– А теперь иди, твой брат уже по тебе скучает.

Шон широко улыбнулся.

– А я уже скучаю по тебе, – пробормотал он и поцеловал Пенелопу в щеку.

Аарон резко выдохнул и стиснул зубы, стараясь держать себя в руках. Да, с Эль Шон тоже флиртовал, но не настолько откровенно.

– Шон, – повторил он и пошел к двери. – Увидимся в понедельник на работе, Пенелопа, – сказал он ей через плечо.

– Угу, – откликнулась она, она, и Хотч увидел, что она покраснела.

Пенелопа – и вдруг покраснела. У нее на щеках горел румянец, глаза сияли, а сама она буквально расцвела.

– Пока.

Джек энергично помахал ей на прощание.

Когда они вышли на улицу, Аарон недовольно уставился на брата, которому, к его раздражению, было на это наплевать.

– Тебе не стоило этого делать, – сказал Аарон.

– Да? А, по-моему, очень даже стоило. Я многое выяснил за эту встречу, а ты, Джек?

– А?

– О кулэйде, – с улыбкой отозвался Шон. – И о красной помаде.

– Красная помада! – радостно повторил Джек. – Я хочу кулэйд, я хочу пить.

– Я налью тебе стакан кулэйда дома, – ответил Аарон. – После того, как дядя Шон даст слово не флиртовать со всеми папиными коллегами.

Шон ухмыльнулся.

– Что-то мне подсказывает, что тебе было бы все равно, если бы я флиртовал, например, с Ридом.

– Шон, оставь это, пожалуйста.

– Оставить что? Если она всего лишь коллега, то что тут такого? – спросил Шон, но у раздраженного Аарона не было возможности ответить ему, поскольку они в этот момент проходили мимо машины Пенелопы, и Джек заверещал, протягивая к ней руки:

– Я хочу покататься на машине. На этой машине!

– Ты сможешь покататься на ней, когда мы в следующий раз придем Пенелопе в гости, хорошо? – сказал Аарон, отлично понимая, что в следующий раз они смогут увидеться с Пенелопой очень нескоро. – А пока что мы поедем на машине дяди Шона, чтобы забрать машину папы со стоянки на работе.

Шон рассмеялся и попросил Джека:

– Джек, каждый раз, когда ты будешь у папы, спрашивай его о Пенелопе, ладно?

– Джек, не слушай дядю, – перебил его Аарон.

– Папа, пойдем к Пенопе?

– Мы от нее только что ушли, – напомнил ему Хотч.

– Она красивая, – сказал Джек.

Шон рассмеялся.

– Аарон, я бы на твоем месте уже сделал первый шаг: Джек намного симпатичнее тебя и может тебя обойти.

– Даже не собираюсь. И я предпочел бы, чтобы ты последовал моему примеру. Хотя бы потому, что Гарсия наш лучший компьютерный специалист, и я не хочу, чтобы она переехала в Нью-Йорк. Давай закроем эту тему.

– Хорошо, уже закрыли, – ответил Шон, не переставая, впрочем, усмехаться, а значит, планируя вернуться к этому разговору в ближайшем будущем.

– Папа, а как это «сделать первый шаг»? – поинтересовался Джек. – Вот так?

Он, сидя на беде у отца, изобразил нечто, похожее на странное танцевальное па.

– Именно, – кашлянув, подтвердил Хотч.

Шон расхохотался.

* * *

– Привет. Хм… Привет.

Дэвид Росии недоуменно смотрел на Пенелопу. Она позвала его к себе в кабинет несколько минут назад, сказав, что это очень важно, однако, казалось, не знала, как начать разговор.

Она действительно этого не знала, но поговорить ей было больше не с кем. Реакция Моргана на Баттла, который, по его мнению, был для нее слишком хорош, все еще обижала Пенелопу, хотя это и случилось давным-давно. Ладно, пускай Морган сказал не это и считал вовсе не так, но сути это не меняло. Джей Джей хватало забот о ребенке, а Эмили… иногда Эмили не совсем понимала Пенелопу. Идея поговорить о том, что произошло между ней и Хотчем, с Ридом была просто смехотворна. Вот почему Дэйв стоял сейчас на пороге кабинета Пенелопы, которая, даже не глядя в зеркало, была уверена, что у нее сейчас на редкость кислое выражение лица.

Росси хорошо знал Хотча, он был знаком с ним дольше, чем кто-либо из членов команды. Он мог подсказать Пенелопе, что ей теперь делать, но она не могла заставить себя объяснить ему все.

– Извини, не обращай внимания, – выпалила она наконец и повернулась к нему спиной  в надежде, что он уйдет, что, в общем-то, было маловероятно.

– Не обращать внимания? – удивленно и заинтересованно спросил Дэйв. – Прости, но это не сработает.

Он закрыл за собой дверь, и Пенелопа могла поклясться, что услышала, как он к ней прислонился. Он наверняка скрестил руки на груди и упрямо посмотрел на нее, давая понять, что не сдвинется с места.

– Так, – сказал он, – я знаю, что ты не ссорилась с Дереком, следовательно, дело не в нем. Тем более что я все равно не лучшая кандидатура для того, чтобы поставить его на место. Если бы у тебя были проблемы с кем-то из девочек, ты не обратилась бы к мужчине. Рид… на него невозможно злиться. Так что, полагаю, ты хочешь поговорить со мной о Хотче.

– Я ненавижу профайлеров, – простонала она. – Это была дурацкая идея. Еще одна дурацкая идея в длинной череде  других дурацких идей.

Гарсия уронила голову на стол к глухим стуком.

– Что он сделал? – спросил Росси.

Пенелопа услышала, как он сделал пару шагов, отодвинул от стола кресло и сел в него.

– Расскажи все дядюшке Дэйву, и я его побью.

– Во-первых, – дядюшка? Нет уж, если только ты не из тех дядюшек, которые покупают несовершеннолетним племянникам пиво и рассказывают им грязные шутки. Во-вторых… что он сделал? Серьезно? Кто из нас двоих скорее совершит что-то… до невозможности глупое?

Она состроила гримасу, и Дэйв ухмыльнулся.

– Ты определенно не знаешь того Аарона Хотчнера, которого знаю я, но это ничего, продолжай обожествлять его. Рассказывай, что ты сделала, и я решу, надо ли надо ли тебя за это отшлепать.

Пенелопа жалобно хныкнула: она могла и должна была остроумно ответить на это, но ничего не могла придумать.

– Хорошо, допустим, я пригласила его в бар, заставила его танцевать со мной, а потом поцеловала, – на одном дыхании выпалила она и закрыла лицо руками. – Представь, что я действительно это сделала, – глухо добавила она.

Боже, она точно умрет от стыда: сначала ей пришлось пережить все, что последовало после того, как она поцеловала Хотча, а теперь еще и рассказать об этом Дэйву, который некоторое время молчал – очевидно, ей удалось шокировать его, – а затем сказал со смешком:

– Рад за тебя. Он поцеловал тебя в ответ?

– Нет… да… что-то вроде того, – снова простонала она, убрала руки от лица и вперилась в Дэйва обвиняющим злым взглядом.

– Рад за меня? Ты шутишь!

– Я совершенно серьезно. Ему нужен кто-то, кто в состоянии приободрить его и поднять ему настроение. Ты одна из немногих моих знакомых, кто обладает врожденной жизнерадостностью, ослиным упрямством и наивно верит в то, что это возможно. Хотя нет, беру свои слова назад: ты единственная из моих знакомых кто способен на такое. У Рида нет врожденной жизнерадостности.

Менее гневным ее взгляд от этого не стал.

– По-твоему, я выгляжу в данный момент очень жизнерадостной? – сквозь зубы поинтересовалась она. – Правильный ответ на этот вопрос – нет.

Дэйв успокаивающе потрепал ее по щеке.

– Не имеет значения. Неважно, если в твоей жизни наступила черная полоса – ты все равно умеешь отыскать в ней положительные моменты. Это одно из твоих свойств, за которые тебя все любят, Гарсия. Так что произошло после того, как ты его поцеловала? Подозреваю, не стоит надеяться на то, что ты утащила его к себе и воспользовалась его беспомощностью?

– О боже, – вздохнула Пенелопа, закрывая глаза. – Он напрягся и стал таким… Хотчем. Я запаниковала, выпила еще и попросила его отвезти меня домой.

– Надо было сначала хотя бы заставить его еще потанцевать с тобой, – погладил ее по плечу Дэйв. – Хотч отличный парень, но стены, которые он возводил вокруг себя всю жизнь, стали еще толще после развода с Хейли. И если ты хочешь привлечь его внимание, у тебя не получится пробить эту стену обычными коктейлями Молотова, тут нужна тяжелая артиллерия. Попробуй снова напоить его, потанцевать с ним и поцеловать.

– Угу, потому что первый раз так хорошо закончился, – пробормотала она и посмотрела на Дэйва умоляющим взглядом. – Он мой босс, – сказала она. – Босс и… и он Хотч.

– И? Что дальше? Еще он мужчина, которому ты уже нравишься. Одно то, что он согласился пойти с тобой в бар и на танцы, подтверждает это. Пенелопа, по моему мнению – и я сейчас совершенно серьезно, – ты правильно сделала, что бросила Кевина, каким бы хорошим он ни был, и обратила внимание на Хотча. К тому же я не знаю никого, кто так подошел бы ему так, как ты.

Гарсия покачала головой и отвела взгляд.

– Уверена, он так не считает. Такие мужчины, как Хотч не связываются с такими женщинами, как я. – Она снова посмотрела на Дэйва и добавила: – Такие мужчины, как он считают таких женщин, как я легкомысленными.

– Легкомысленными? Пенелопа Гарсия, ты какая угодно, только не легкомысленная. То, что ты симпатичная, постоянно улыбаешься, смеешься и приводишь людей в хорошее настроение, не делает тебя легкомысленной. Аарон Хотчнер отлично это знает, уверяю тебя. Он не потерпел бы в команде легкомысленного человека.

– Ты понимаешь, что я имею в виду.

– Нет, не понимаю. Я думаю, что у тебя упала самооценка, потому что ты застала его врасплох, и все пошло не так, как ты хотела. – Дэйв откинулся на спинку кресла и продолжил: – Дай угадаю, он потом перед тобой извинился, так? И ты восприняла это как: «О господи, у Хотча вызвало такое отвращение то, что его поцеловала такая нестандартная девушка, как я, что теперь покроется из-за этого аллергической сыпью и уволит меня»?

Она зыркнула на него и пнула его в лодыжку – легонько, но чувствительно, чтобы донести до него свое негодование.

– Эй, – возмутился он в ответ, потирая ногу. – Ладно, если не хочешь, чтобы я тебе помог, то и не надо.

Он встал и направился к двери. Гарсия собиралась было отпустить его и повернулась на стуле, чтобы посмотреть, как он выходит, но, обняв себя за плечи, сказала ему в спину:

– Если у меня и упала самооценка, то уж точно не так сильно. Отвращение? Сыпь? За кого, по-твоему, я себя принимаю? Может, я и не идеальна, но уж точное не какое-то болотное чудище.

Он взглянул на нее через плечо и усмехнулся, давая понять, что она попалась на его уловку. Черт бы его побрал!

– Счастлив это слышать, Пенелопа, – произнес он, вновь поворачиваясь к ней. – Потому что ты яркая и красивая женщина, которая заставляет Хотча улыбаться чаще, чем кто-либо другой… ну, не считая меня, конечно. А я не собираюсь целоваться и обжиматься с ним, когда выпью. Поэтому я говорю тебе: добивайся своего. Сделай еще одну попытку. Потому что, гарантирую, он струсит первым проявить инициативу.

– Легко сказать, – фыркнула она. – Как, по-твоему, я должна себя вести? Сказать: «Эй, Хотч, давай снова куда-нибудь сходим, чтобы я могла тебя напоить, прижать к ближайшей стене и поцеловать»? И, потом, ты забываешь, что он мой начальник. И о том, что его будет трудно заставить расслабиться теперь, когда он ждет, что я в любой момент нападу на него из-за угла и примусь его соблазнять.

Дэйв рассмеялся.

– Ты всегда можешь прийти ко мне и попросить о помощи. Скажи: «Дэйв, помоги мне», это несложно. Ну же давай, – жестом призывая ее повторить его слова, произнес он.

Пенелопа взглядом показала, что она об этом думает, и Дэйв пожал плечами, сдаваясь.

– Ладно, действуем так: вы с Дереком договоритесь пойти куда-нибудь развлечься, а я позабочусь о том, чтобы мы с Хотчем оказались там же. А дальше все образуется само собой.

– Что значит «образуется само собой»?

Дэйв не всегда мог похвастаться тем, что у него с первого раз получалось улаживать чьи-то личные отношения. Или со второго. И даже с третьего.

– Понятия не имею, – честно признался он. – В крайнем случае, мы напоим тебя и отправим к Хотчу.

Пенелопа ущипнула его за руку. И на этот раз она не сдерживалась.

– Ой! – Дэйв потер руку. – Ну хорошо, я сам напьюсь, а ты попросишь Моргана отвезти меня домой.

– Надо же, – невыразительным тоном сказала Пенелопа, – какой отвратительный план.

– Не так уж он и плох. Нам просто нужно, чтобы вы снова оказались наедине  в неформальной обстановке, где никто из команды вам не помешает.

– Жаль, Шон не такой симпатичный, как его брат. И не работает в БАУ, и не… Черт. Я просто хотела бы, чтобы Аар… Хотч… – Она сдалась, замолкла и толкнула Дэйва. – Все, иди отсюда. Из-за тебя я опять завелась и нервничаю. В основном нервничаю, – уточнила она, заметив появившуюся на его губах усмешку.

– Да, я часто вызываю такую реакцию, – подмигнул он ей, но затем посерьезнел и взял ее за руку обеими руками. – Пенелопа, говорю тебе, он тебя хочет, только еще не понял этого.

Она закатила глаза и покачала головой.

– Почему ты так в этом уверен?

– Я его знаю, и знаю, как его мучило то, что тебе пришлось сделать ради раскрытия последнего дела, – ответил Дэйв, тепло посмотрев на нее. – А еще я знаю, как часто он улыбается тебе и твоим шуткам.

И, кивнув ей на прощание, он ушел.

 

* * *

 

Телефон Аарона завибрировал и издал сигнал, свидетельствовавший о том, что пришло смс. Аарон пробежал глазами сообщение, закрыл телефон и вздохнул. В последнее время Шон взял привычку посылать ему раздражающие смс вроде «передай Пенни от меня привет» и «ты уже начал действовать?» Аарон подумывал о том, чтобы пустить в ход компромат, который он собрал когда-то на Шона, и пригрозить, что расскажет маме, кто на самом деле разбил ее любимую вазу.

– У меня такое впечатление, что тебя что-то беспокоит, – заметил Дэйв. – Я знаю, что я не лучшая компания для отдыха в баре, но если ты не перестанешь так мрачно смотреть на свой телефон и не улыбнешься, ни одна симпатичная девушка не пригласит тебя на танец.

Дэйв сделал глоток виски и оглядел Аулд Дублинер, всем видом давая понять, что ждет от Аарона достойного ответа. Однако Хотч лишь отпил из своего бокала и оглядел зал. Хотя Дэйв не мог знать, что произошло, когда Хотч был здесь в прошлый раз, но от этого его подколка не становилась менее болезненной. Пожалуй, сообщения Шона выводили из себя Аарона больше, чем он считал.

Если подумать, Аарон хотел бы еще потанцевать с Пенелопой, но даже мысль об этом была неуместной.

– Ты можешь начинать развлекаться и потанцевать с какой-нибудь из этих милых дам, – сказал он, наконец. – Я сегодня не танцую, если только ты не горишь желанием стать моим партнером. Не хочу танцевать с незнакомыми людьми. По крайней мере, пока не напьюсь.

Хотч неожиданно для себя вдруг улыбнулся, вспомнив, что Пенелопа готова была заплатить хорошие деньги, чтобы посмотреть, как он танцует с Дэйвом.

– О боже, наш с тобой танец будет потрясающим зрелищем, – рассмеялся Дэйв. – Ты не позволишь мне вести, и я стану наступать тебе на ноги. Раз ты не хочешь танцевать с незнакомцами, я могу пригласить сюда команду. Прентисс может согласиться потанцевать с тобой.

– Нет, – с ответной улыбкой отозвался Аарон. – Нет. Скорее на это согласятся Джей Джей или Гарсия, они больше любят танцевать. И у них больше выдержки, чтобы вытерпеть меня и потакать моим капризам.

– Ну, да, конечно, Джей Джей и Гарсия. Вот только теперь тебе придется принимать во внимание Уилла, которому может не понравиться, что ты танцуешь с его девушкой, – подмигнув, сказал Дэйв и сделал еще глоток виски.

– Я бы ответил, что я гораздо лучшая партия, нежели Уилл, но, учитывая, что у них уже есть ребенок, это будет не смешно, – отозвался Аарон. Кажется, они перешли на скользкую тему.

Дэйв ответил, хмыкнув:

– Тогда тебе остается Гарсия. Если, конечно, тебе удастся отогнать от нее Дерека. Он кажется повесой, но, сдается мне, он ревнив.

Аарон закатил глаза, стараясь не показывать внезапной вспышки ревности, охватившей его.

– Меня вполне устраивает сидеть здесь с тобой и выпивать, – сообщил Дэйву Аарон и уточнил: – Ты пытаешься мне что-то сказать? Ты ведь отлично знаешь, как я отношусь к служебным романам.

– Угу. Уверен, рад счастья членов своей команды ты сделаешь исключение, – сказал Дэйв, усмехнулся и допил виски. – Потому что ты отлично знаешь, что это правило было введено, главным образом, чтобы защитить стажеров и студентов Академии от домогательств со стороны агентов.

«И чтобы защитить агентов от неподобающих знаков внимания со стороны  главы их команды», – виновато подумал Хотч.

– Вообще-то, я читал в одном из дел, что это правило установили, поскольку один молодой агент попытался приударить за одной из первых в ФБР глав отдела, приняв ее за секретаршу, – нарочито мягко ответил Хотч.

– Пф, – махнул рукой Дэйв, – это было тридцать лет назад. Я хочу еще стаканчик, сейчас вернусь.

Аарон удивленно поднял брови: зачем Дэйв пошел к барной стойке вместо того, чтобы просто позвать официантку? Однако он ничего не сказал, проводил его взглядом и посмотрел на танцующих людей. И вдруг ощутил разочарование и одиночество оттого, что с ним не было Гарсии. Мысленно отчитав себя, он запретил себе думать об этом, однако его размышления были прерваны звуком знакомого голоса, раздавшегося позади.

– Привет. Пьешь в одиночку? Ты в курсе, что это плохой знак?

Улыбнувшись, Аарон обернулся.

– Морган… – начал было он, осекся, увидев Пенелопу, которую обнимал за плечи Морган, в то время как ее рука обвивала его талию, и закончил: – Гарсия.

– Привет, – просияла Гарсия.

На ней было зеленое платье, и Аарона поразило, какими красными по контрасту с ним были ее губы.

– Я решил покружить мою детку на танцполе, – сказал Морган. – Не ожидал встретить тебя здесь.

– Меня вытащил сюда Дэйв.

Морган огляделся.

– Пожалуйста, только не говори мне, что он уже забрал себе всех красивых девушек, – взмолился Морган и, поцеловав Пенелопу в лоб, отпустил ее. – Я пойду куплю выпить и попробую подсыпать что-нибудь Дэйву в стакан.

Аарон поднял бровь и попросил, глядя вслед Моргану:

– Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что он пошутил насчет стакана Дэйва.

– Вовсе нет. Более того, когда ты отвернешься, тебе я тоже что-нибудь подсыплю. Я же сказала, что хочу посмотреть, как вы с Дэйвом танцуете.

Гарсия сказала это с улыбкой, но Аарон видел, что она чувствует себя не в своей тарелке.

– Черт, тогда мне лучше заставить Дэйва уйти прямо сейчас, – рассмеялся Аарон, осознав вдруг, что был бы не против, если бы Дэйв и впрямь ушел, оставив его с Гарсией. Но нет, ему не стоит допускать таких мыслей.

Он встал и выдвинул для Гарсии стул.

– Присаживайся, – сказал он. – Дэйв не станет возражать. Впрочем, если и станет, мне все равно.

Не ждавшая этого Гарсия села со словами:

– Какая галантность! Когда Дэйв вернется, он может сесть ко мне на колени, если захочет.

– Я бы ему этого не говорил, – нахмурился Аарон. – Зная Дэйва, я почти уверен, что он так и поступит.

Аарон не желал, чтобы Дэйв флиртовал с Пенелопой.

– Ой, да брось: время от времени ему тоже требуются крепкие объятия.

– Но не твои, – пробормотал Аарон, тут же пожалев, что произнес это вслух.

Сделав большой глоток пива, он посмотрел в сторону бара и нашел взглядом беседующих Моргана и Дэйва. Когда он снова повернулся к Гарсии, она улыбнулась еще шире.

– Кажется, Морган этого не сделал, – заметила она.

– Это было бы гораздо интереснее нашего с Дэйвом танца, – сухо отозвался Аарон.

– А я бы посмотрела и на то, и на другое, – усмехнулась Пенелопа и сказала после короткой паузы: – Слушай, Хотч, я сожалею о том, что случилось тогда.

– Нет, – покачал головой Аарон,– не извиняйся.

Он не мог сказать, что уже обо всем забыл – это было бы неправдой. Он не мог сказать, что ему понравилось, хотя это было чистой правдой, несмотря на то, как закончился тот вечер. И он не хотел, чтобы она извинялась перед ним.

– Ты явно не испытываешь ко мне интереса, и я прошу прощения за то, что поставила тебя в неловкое положение, – сказала Пенелопа, не поднимая глаз.

Брови удивленного Аарона поползли вверх. Он-то думал… то есть, он сам толком не знал, о чем думал, но точно не ожидал, что ее волнует, чувствует ли он к ней симпатию или нет.

– Это не… – Он тряхнул головой, пытаясь подобрать слова. – Дело не в этом, Пенелопа. Я твой начальник. Я не могу… – Он замолк, вздохнул и продолжил: – Ты не поставила меня в неловкое положение, а вот я тебя, кажется, да, и мне очень жаль. Я не предполагал, что мои действия вызовут такую реакцию.

Пенелопа недоуменно уставилась на него.

– Дело в не этом? И почему ты не можешь?

– Я глава команды, – серьезно пояснил Аарон. – С моей стороны было бы неправильно воспользоваться своим служебным положением в отношении тебя. Я высоко ценю дружбу с членами команды, но превращать ее во что-то большее я считаю недопустимым. Ты же понимаешь, в такой ситуации мои желания не имеют никакого значения, верно? – спросил Аарон, чувствуя себя трусом за то, что прикрылся работой и должностью, чтобы не обидеть Пенелопу и не солгать ей.

И тут же с облегчением увидел, что к ним возвращаются Дэйв и Морган.

– Это все полная ерунда, – мрачно ответила Пенелопа. – Мы оба знаем, что ты не пользуешься своим служебным положением и ни к чему меня не принуждаешь.

Несколько секунд она смотрела на него с несчастным видом, а затем повернулась к подошедшим Дэйву и Моргану и бледно улыбнулась им.

– Садись, большой мальчик, – сказала она Дэйву, похлопав себя по коленям. – Спорю,  ты этого хочешь.

Не ожидавший такого Дэйв искоса взглянул на Аарона и сказал, прочистив горло:

– Надо же, а я-то лишь хотел пригласить тебя на танец.

Аарон непроизвольно недовольно прищурился, услышав это, и заметил, что Морган удивился не меньше его самого.

– Ну, раз так, то идем, – рассмеялась Пенелопа, вставая. – Сохрани теплым мое место, – попросила она Моргана и слегка ущипнула его за щеку, проходя мимо.

Аарон стиснул зубы, глядя, как Дэйв ведет Пенелопу на танцпол, но  заставил себя расслабиться и перевести взгляд на Моргана.

– То, что Дэйв бросил меня, не значит, что ты должен сидеть со мной, – сказал Аарон Моргану, сделав глоток пива и надеясь, что его голос звучит как нормально.

– Не должен, – согласился Морган, пристально посмотрев на Аарона, и сел на стул Пенелопы. – Но я все же составлю тебе компанию, тем более что Дэйв увел у меня девушку, которой я пообещал первый танец.

– Хм, надо было позаботиться о том, чтобы она пообещала тебе то же самое, – сказал Аарон, глотнул еще пива и, не удержавшись, взглянул на танцпол.

Дэйв умудрялся танцевать так, что они оба смотрелись весьма достойно,  и Аарону стало любопытно, как выглядел он сам, когда танцевал с Пенелопой.

Аарон чувствовал, что Морган внимательно наблюдает за ним, и это, вместе с повисшим за столом молчанием, мешало Аарону успокоиться и сосредоточиться. Наконец Морган спросил:

– Хотч, с тобой все в порядке?

– Что? Да, в порядке, – отозвался Аарон, гадая, действительно ли его окружение стало следить за ним пристальнее обычного, или же у него развилась паранойя из-за смс Шона. – Просто была тяжелая неделя.

– У нас все недели тяжелые, – сказал Морган, но не стал дальше расспрашивать Хотча и тоже отхлебнул пива.

– Верно.

Аарон вновь перевел взгляд на танцпол, и как раз в эту секунду Дэйв наклонился к Пенелопе, чтобы что-то ей сказать. Осознав, как неприятно ему это видеть, Аарон сделал еще один большой глоток из своей бутылки. Да пошло оно все к черту!

– Дерек, прости, я тебя оставлю.

Аарон встал и направился в сторону танцпола, игнорируя Моргана. Он отдавал себе отчет в том, что собирается сделать глупость, но будь он проклят, если останется сидеть и смотреть, как Дэйв танцует с женщиной, с которой хотел потанцевать сам Аарон.

– Ты не против? – спросил он Пенелопу, подходя к ней с Дэйвом.

Пока Пенелопа изумленно смотрела на него, Дэйв хмыкнул, отошел в сторону и подтолкнул ее к Аарону, не дав ей возможности ничего сказать.

– Кажется, меня бросили, – произнесла она, и ее удивление сменилось широкой улыбкой. – Ну, не совсем бросили.

– Потанцуешь со мной? – спросил Аарон. Он не знал, что ему еще сказать, извиниться ли или притвориться, что все нормально и ничего не произошло. И не знал, что он вообще творит.

– Да, но не больше – не хочу, чтобы ты сделал из-за меня что-то недопустимое.

– Пенелопа… – Аарон поморщился, потом вздохнул и протянул ей руку. – Прости меня.

Она взяла его за руку, и Аарон притянул ее поближе к себе. Они начали танцевать, и Пенелопа спросила:

– Я хочу прояснить для себя кое-что: мы сейчас танцуем как друзья или уже как больше, чем друзья?

Аарону не стоило удивляться этому вопросу, он его заслужил, но тем не менее… Сглотнув, он пробормотал:

– Я не знаю.

Пенелопа помрачнела и мгновенно напряглась.

– Тогда почему ты?.. К чему все это? – сделав глубокий вздох, спросила она, и Аарон уловил в ее голосе обвиняющие нотки.

– Я не знаю, – беспомощно повторил Аарон, прижимая ее к себе, чтобы она не смогла отстраниться, дистанцироваться от него. – Это… Ты… Я этого не ожидал, – признался он наконец.

Он наклонил голову, чтобы лучше ее слышать, и уловил аромат ее духов, от которого у него даже слегка закружилась голова.

– Прости, если я тебя запутал. Я и сам запутался.

Пенелопа не расслабилась, но и не попыталась вырваться из его рук. Она лишь чуть отстранилась и возмущенно посмотрела на него.

– Что здесь такого сложного, Аарон? Я тебя хочу. Ты, судя по всему, тоже меня хочешь. Но я вижу страх, причем, заметь, я-то ничего не боюсь.

Глядя ей в глаза, Аарон судорожно придумывал, что ответить. Ей уязвило его предположение о том, что он боится, но в глубине души он понимал, что она права. Он не хотел рисковать работой их обоих и не забыл, как часто он подводил и расстраивал Хейли.

– Да, – прошептал он в итоге и, сообразив, что она не расслышала его из-за музыки, повторил громче: – Да, я хочу тебя.

Не успел он это сказать, как кто-то постучал его по плечу.

– Иди отсюда, – приказал Аарон, даже не пытаясь выяснить, кто стоит у него за спиной, Морган или Дэйв.

Явно расслабившаяся Пенелопа тепло взглянула на Аарона, а затем посмотрела на того, кто попытался прервать их танец и, плотно сжав губы, опустила голову, стараясь не рассмеяться.

– Какого черта? – непонимающе спросил Морган, и Пенелопа все же не сдержалась и расхохоталась, уткнувшись лбом в плечо Аарона.

– Нет, ты не можешь с ней потанцевать, – сказал Аарон Моргану, обернувшись. – Мы с Пенелопой разговариваем. Пенелопа, он может станцевать первый танец с кем-то другим?

– Радость моя, я задам тебе жару, как только мы с Аароном договорим, – сказала сквозь смех Пенелопа. – Если только вы оба не согласны на небольшую оргию.

Аарон с Морганом переглянулись, и Морган поднял руки, сдаваясь.

– Ладно, ладно, оставляю вас вдвоем.

И он ушел с выражением лица, которое явно давало понять Пенелопе, что потом он потребует от нее объяснения.

Аарон посмотрел на Пенелопу, ожидая, что она заговорит первой.

– Ты же понимаешь, что я ему все расскажу, да? – тихо спросила она. – И он, скорее, всего, допросит тебя, чтобы узнать о твоих «намерениях относительно моей детки». – Она дотронулась до его щеки, но тут же одернула руку и уточнила: – Но сначала я сама не отказалась бы услышать о них.

Аарон кивнул, соглашаясь с ней. Морган и Дэйв наверняка наблюдают за ними, и рано или поздно ему придется им все объяснить. Аарон не сомневался, что это будет крайне занимательный опыт, особенно с учетом того, что он до сих пор чувствует себя так, словно его закружило в вихре, имя которому Пенелопа Гарсия, очаровательная и сбивающая с толку.

– Я намерен попытаться сделать тебя счастливой настолько, насколько это возможно. Каждый день. – Он облизнул губы и продолжил: – Пенелопа, я не знаю, чего ты хочешь, но… я должен предупредить тебя, что ничего не значащие отношения, у которых не подразумевается никакого будущего, не для меня.

– Это хорошо, – одобрила Пенелопа. – А теперь поцелуй меня.

Аарон уставился на нее, не уверенный, правильно ли он понял, что она согласна на его условия. Пенелопа кивком головы показала в ту сторону, где предположительно сидели Морган и Дэйв.

– Они все равно скоро обо всем узнают, так что сперва мы можем их шокировать и потрясти до глубины души, – с лукавой усмешкой заявила Пенелопа.

Озадаченный Аарон моргнул, но тут же пришел к выводу, что она права. И улыбнулся.

– Шокировать и потрясти? – переспросил он, еще крепче прижимая ее к себе, и, наклонившись, поцеловал ее.

Она потрясенно пискнула, но уже через секунду разомкнула губы и издала звук, который, Аарон мог бы в этом поклясться, был нетерпеливым стоном. Осознание того, что он сейчас по-настоящему целует Пенелопу, ударило Аарону в голову.

– Боже, – задыхаясь, выговорила Пенелопа, когда они прервали поцелуй, чтобы сделать глоток воздуха, и счастливо рассмеялась. – Я не ожидала, что ты это сделаешь! – воскликнула она и притянула его к себе для нового поцелуя.

Они даже не пытались притвориться, что танцуют, но Аарону было плевать на то, как это выглядит со стороны. Он провел языком по верхней губе Пенелопы, наслаждаясь тем, как она тает в его объятиях и с готовностью отвечает на его ласки. Понадеявшись на то, что Морган не захочет вступиться за честь Пенелопы с кулаками, Аарон, забыв обо всем, сосредоточился на поцелуе. Пенелопа зарылась пальцами в его волосы, и ее близость, ее запах и вкус ее губ сводили Аарона с ума.

– Кто ты и что ты сделал с Аароном Хотчнером? – улыбнувшись, спросила Пенелопа, когда они отстранились друг от друга. – И не пытайся мне лгать, я агент ФБР, – добавила она, погрозив ему пальцев.

Аарон тихо рассмеялся и снова повел ее в танце.

– На мне же нет сейчас костюма, – пояснил Аарон и, опять притянув к себе Пенелопу, прижался щекой к ее макушке.

– Значит, когда ты в следующий раз появишься на работе не в костюме, мне можно накинуться на тебя прямо в комнате для совещаний и использовать не по назначению наш круглый стол? – выгнув бровь, поинтересовалась Пенелопа.

В ответ Аарон быстро крутанул ее.

– Эй, осторожнее, я ведь и правда могу это сделать, ты же знаешь.

– Это плохая идея – так мы никогда не доберемся до дела, – весело усмехнулся Аарон.

– Зато все на пару минут отвлекутся от работы. И я вовсе не намекаю на то, что ты скорострел или что-то в этом роде, просто я умею быть очень быстрой. Кстати, уверена, здесь найдется какой-нибудь темный уголок, где мы можем ненадолго исчезнуть.

Судя по ее улыбке, она шутила. По большей части.

– Ну конечно – ручаюсь, Морган и Дэйв давно уже наблюдают за каждым углом. Рано или поздно нам придется с ними объясниться.

– Точно? – вздохнула Пенелопа.

Аарон также вздохнул, поцеловал ее в щеку и кивнул. И Пенелопа, взяв его за руку, повела его к столику, где сидели Дэйв и Морган. Первый – с самодовольным видом, второй – с отвисшей от удивления челюстью.

Отпустив руку Аарона, Пенелопа села Моргану на колени, прижавшись грудью к его груди, и чмокнула его в лоб.

– Я люблю тебя, мой горячий жеребец, – медовым голосом сказала она.

Хотч скрыл смех, сделав глоток пива. Он не мог не признать, что ему было приятно видеть, как изумлен Морган. Для Дэйва же, казалось, все происходившее не было такой уж неожиданностью.

– Ты… ты… – Морган несколько раз перевел взгляд с Хотча и Пенелопу и обратно. – Ты только что тискалась с Хотчем на танцполе!

– Ты слишком долго не мог сделать первый шаг, красавчик, и упустил свой шанс, – поцеловав его в щеку, отозвалась Пенелопа. – Не могла же я всю жизнь ждать, когда ты, наконец, решишь меня соблазнить.

– Да, но… с Хотчем?!

– Который сидит напротив тебя, – сказал Аарон, – и гордится тем, что украл твою малышку прямо у тебя из под носа, а ты этого даже не заметил.

– Приятель, ты вообще пока помолчи, – смерил его свирепым взглядом Морган. – Пусть сначала Пенелопа мне вся объяснит, а потом я подумаю, убивать тебя или нет.

Взяв Моргана за подбородок, Пенелопа повернула его голову так, чтобы он посмотрел на нее.

– Да, я целовалась с Хотчем, который по-прежнему остается Хотчем, то есть самым раздражающе-благородным человеком на свете. Так что никаких убийств. А если ты сделаешь какую-нибудь глупость, я пошлю всему отделу фотографии вашего со Штраус горизонтального танго, которые будут выглядеть совсем как настоящие.

– Нет, ты не испортишь так репутацию своему мальчику, – успокоившись, сказал Морган. – Расскажешь, как все это случилось?

Аарон был готов взять на себя все объяснения с командой, но понимал, что с Морганом лучше поговорить Пенелопе. Та, посмотрев сначала на Моргана, затем  на Аарона с Дэйвом, затем снова на Моргана, сказала:

– Конечно. Пригласишь меня на танец?

– Только не целуйся и с ним тоже, – не сдержавшись, попросил Аарон.

Морган бросил на него еще один многозначительный взгляд, но молча помог Пенелопе подняться на ноги и повел ее на танцпол.

* * *

Зайдя в отдел, Аарон с облегчением выдохнул. Наконец-то они дома. После двух недель, проведенных за работой вдали от Квантико, было приятно вернуться в родной кабинет и, конечно, к Пенелопе. Едва переступив порог отдела, Морган и Рид отправились прямиком к кофеварке, а остальные – к своим столам. Усмехнувшись, Аарон сделал вид, что идет к себе, но на полпути развернулся и, поравнявшись с дверью кабинета Пенелопы, постучал в нее.

– Да? Кто там? Войдите и преклоните колени перед великолепнейшей королевой Пенелопой, которая щедро и благосклонно одаряет вас своими знаниями!

Рассмеявшись, Аарон зашел внутрь, спрятав за спиной купленный в аэропорту букет,  послушно опустился на колени и протянул Пенелопе цветы с глуповатой, должно быть, но счастливой улыбкой.

– Привет.

– Ого, я люблю мужчин, которые знают, как боготворить свою королеву, – сказала Пенелопа, захлопнула дверь и, подойдя к Аарону, подняла его с колен и поцеловала.

– Привет, – прошептала она чуть позже.

– Я по тебе скучал, – признался Аарон.

Это было странное чувство – он никак не мог привыкнуть к тому, что ему можно скучать по Пенелопе и не испытывать при этом вины. Впрочем, при этом он был рад, что ее не было с ними – Аарон всегда ненавидел дела, которые требовали личного присутствия Пенелопы. Ему не хотелось, чтобы она лишний раз сталкивалась с самыми отвратительными сторонами их работы. Снова поцеловав ее, он  понял, что смог немного расслабиться после двух долгих и тяжелых недель. Осознав, что по-прежнему держит в руках цветы, Аарон пощекотал одним из цветков ухо Пенелопы, и она со смехом взяла у него букет.

– Спасибо. Как бы я ни любила это огромную впечатляющую груду металла, на которой вы летаете, я предпочитаю оставаться в своей маленькой уютной норке. – Засунув нос в цветы, она глубоко вдохнула их аромат и улыбнулась Аарону. – Хотя, само собой, лучше бы ты провел эти две недели со мной.

Аарон провел большим пальцем по ее щеке и улыбнулся в ответ.

– У нас не было времени как следует все обсудить, – пробормотал он, целуя ее. – Кстати, Морган спрашивал меня о моих намерениях относительно тебя. Кажется, он простил меня за то, что я тебя у него украл.

– Потому что если бы он этого не сделал, я бы надрала ему зад, и он это знает, – фыркнула Пенелопа.

– Могу я пригласить тебя на ужин? – весело спросил Аарон. Он разделался с бумажной работой еще в самолете и очень надеялся, что Пенелопа согласится.

– Конечно. Учитывая, что на нашем первом ужасном свидании я заплатила за ведро алкоголя на нас двоих, ты мне должен.

– Так это было наше первое свидание? В таком случае я просто обязан накормить тебя вкусным ужином, – покрепче прижимая ее к себе, ответил Аарон. – Я только занесу бумаги к себе в кабинет, а ты пока выбирай ресторан.

– Хорошо, – кивнула она и слегка оттолкнула его. – Кыш. Встретимся через пару минут, и, к слову, я хочу стейк.

Поцеловав ее напоследок, Аарон пошел к себе. Остальные уже собирались домой и, заметив Хотча, заинтересованно на него посмотрели. Надо полагать, теперь ему придется привыкнуть к таким взглядам. Аарон не был уверен, стоит ли ему попросить Пенелопу не афишировать их отношения на работе, или это будет глупо. В отличие от него Пенелопа была открытым человеком, и Аарон любил эту ее черту, пусть даже сам он старался не выносить свою личную жизнь на всеобщее обозрение. В конце концов он решил, что они разберутся с этим потом, и выкинул мысли об этом из головы.

Полчаса спустя Аарон с Пенелопой уже сидели в стейк-хаусе недалеко от работы и ждали свой заказ. Оба заказали по бокалу красного вина, хотя Аарон попросил с вином еще и стакан воды.

– Раньше этих розовых прядей не было, – сказал Аарон.

– Завтра их опять уже не будет, – пожала плечами Пенелопа. – Я легкомысленная особа. Но только в отношении волос. – Отпив вина, она добавила серьезно, накрыв его руку своей: – Когда мы будем красить волосы Джека в синий, мы можем и тебе сделать пару цветных прядей.

– Тебе идет розовый, но сомневаюсь, что он будет хорошо смотреться на мне, – со смехом отозвался Аарон и, перевернув руку, переплел пальцы с ее.

– Нет, тебе мы подобрали бы какой-нибудь более мужественный цвет.

– Хм, не знаю, как ты себе это представляешь, но вряд ли мне пошел бы какой угодно цвет, кроме моего собственного. Да, и сразу предупреждаю: даже не думай о том, чтобы подвести мне глаза. Я однажды играл в спектакле и точно знаю, какой это ужас – макияж.

– Аарон Хотчнер – король сцены?! – расхохоталась Пенелопа. – Ты должен мне об этом рассказать.

Аарон непроизвольно поморщился. Она вряд ли хотела слушать о Хейли, а без упоминания о ней эта история не стоила и гроша.

– Я случайно забрел в театральный кружок в предпоследнем классе школы и сыграл худшего в истории театра четвертого пирата. Конец истории.

Правда, у него до сих пор хранилась та шляпа. Надо ему, наконец, от нее избавиться.

– Скукотища, – поджав губы, вынесла вердикт Пенелопа. – Никакой повязки на глаз? Деревянной ноги? Вообще ничего?

– У меня была шляпа и я перепутал слова. Зато с финальным танцем я неплохо справился, – криво улыбнулся Аарон. – Это было мое первое и последнее выступление на сцене. К тому же мне все равно больше нравился дискуссионный клуб.

– Ну разумеется. И мир благодарит тебя за то, что ты не забыл свои ораторские навыки.

Она откинулась на спину стула, сделала глоток вина, и ее улыбка немного померкла.

– В последних классах школы я была в «Лучших приятелях», – сказала она.

– Никогда не слышал о таком.

– Это программа, целью которой была помощь школьникам с отставанием в развитии. К ним в пару ставили обычного ученика, который общался с ними и помогал при необходимости. Моим «приятелем» была Каролина – крутая девчонка с церебральным параличом. Она была даже круче меня, как ни трудно поверить в то, что кто-то может меня переплюнуть.

– Круче тебя? – усмехнулся Аарон. – Должно быть, в школе ты была не такой ослепительной, как сейчас. Ты продолжаешь общение с ней?

Он знал, что некоторые болезни сокращают жизнь, но не был уверен, относится ли к ним церебральный паралич.

Улыбка Пенелопы хоть и не исчезла, но стала печальной.

– Нет, – опустив глаза, сказала Пенелопа. – Мои родители умерли вскоре после того, как я поступила в КалТек. Я бросила университет и вообще практически все, всю прежнюю жизнь, и мы потеряли связь. Я могла бы, наверное, найти ее, если бы захотела, но… Прошло уже много времени, и вряд ли она обрадуется, если я объявлюсь.

– Мне жаль. Вам обеим пришлось нелегко, но я не думаю, что она злится на тебя.

– Наверное, я до сих пор чувствую себя виноватой.

Она ненадолго замолкла, а затем снова повеселела.

– Я верю, что у всего, что с нами происходит, есть особая причина. Хотя я еще не разобралась, в чем тайный смысл вообще всего плохого, что случилось со мной, но знаю, что не брось я университет, не сидела бы здесь с тобой.

– Вот это уже интересно, – подавшись вперед, сообщил ей Аарон. – Ты бросила университет, но все равно оказалась в ФБР?

– Аарон Хотчнер, ты сомневаешься в моем великолепии? Да, я такая: недоучилась в университете, все равно была нанята ФБР и стала встречаться с красивым, успешным и самым сексуальным главной отдела ФБР, – гордо заявила Пенелопа и рассказала, как переживала смерть родителей и попутно умудрилась попасть в поле зрения Бюро.

Это была не самая счастливая история, но она лишний раз доказала, что Пенелопа везде и во всем старалась находить положительную сторону. И косвенно – что она не хотела, чтобы это свидание было таким же ужасным, как первое.

К тому времени, как они съели десерт и готовы были идти, Аарон узнал о Пенелопе больше, чем за годы работы с ней. Его в который раз поразил тот факт, что можно хорошо изучить человека, но при этом не знать о его жизни почти ничего. До этого ужина Аарону было мало что известно о прошлой жизни Пенелопы… и, как ни странно, его это ничуть не волновало, потому что у них впереди была вся жизнь, чтобы выяснить все друг о друге.

Аарон расплатился по счету, и они вышли из ресторана, держась за руки. У машины Аарон остановился.

– Пенелопа, – тихо сказал он, – я обычно так не поступаю, но… – собравшись с духом, он спросил: – Ты не против поехать сегодня ко мне?

Пенелопа резко выдохнула, выглядя удивленной, но счастливой. Приподнявшись на цыпочки, она обняла Аарона за шею и с чувством поцеловала.

– Если ты обычно так не поступаешь, почему мне так повезло? – ответила она вопросом на вопрос минуту спустя.

– Я скучал по тебе, – вновь сказал Аарон. – И сегодня мне больше всего хочется, чтобы ты осталась со мной. Если ты против, ничего не будет, я все понимаю.

По правде говоря, Аарон нервничал при мысли о сексе с кем-то, кроме Хейли, но он хотел Пенелопу, хотя и боялся торопить события.

– Мне хорошо рядом с тобой, – добавил он.

– Значит, я отлично справляюсь со своей задачей, – с улыбкой в голосе отозвалась Пенелопа. – Раньше ты никогда не скучал по мне, – лукаво сказала она и опять поцеловала его. – Да, я не против поехать сегодня к тебе.

Аарон прижал ее к себе, испытывая сумасшедшую радость от ее ответа.

– Раньше я не проводил все свободное время думая о том, как мне нравится целовать тебя, – пробормотал он. – И о том, какая ты красивая, и как твоя улыбка помогает мне пережить день.

Пенелопа сделала еще один резкий вдох, и по ее телу прошла дрожь.

– Тебе лучше поторопиться и отвезти меня  к тебе домой, иначе я затащу тебя на заднее сидение машины, и нам уже не надо будет никуда ехать.

– Тебе повезло, что я выпил всего один бокал вина, не то я согласился бы с этим планом, – поддразнил Пенелопу Аарон и, открыв ей дверь, сел за руль.

По дороге Аарон убеждал себя, что глупо так нервничать, но сердце, не слушая его, билось все сильнее и сильнее по мере приближения к дому. Когда они вышли из машины, и Аарон взял Пенелопу за руку, он приказал себе успокоиться. Это, однако, не помогло, и к тому времени, как они зашли на кухню, Аарон уже почти жалел, что пригласил Пенелопу к себе.

Для того, кто не был профайлером, Пенелопа была удивительно наблюдательна, и когда Аарон помогал ей снять плащ, он заметил, что она внимательно смотрит на него.

– Что-то ты притих, – ласково сказала она без тени осуждения.

– Я… после разрыва с Хейли я ни с кем не спал, – признался Аарон, облизнув губы. – Я хочу тебя, Пенелопа, просто... Наверное, я просто нервничаю, но дело не  в тебе, поверь.

Пенелопа кивнула и обняла его.

– Обещаю, в первый раз я не буду кусаться, – фыркнула она. – Ты начал встречаться с Хейли еще в школе, так?

– Да. В университете мы ненадолго расставались, но… Выпьешь что-нибудь?

– Только за компанию с тобой.

– Я бы не отказался от чая, но ты, кажется, его не пьешь. Кофе? Еще бокал вина? У меня, вроде бы, есть бутылка хорошего красного.

– Аарон, я буду то, что будешь ты. Все, что угодно – чай, вино, колу, – сказала Пенелопа и мягко поцеловала его.

– Я слишком много болтаю, да? – смущенно спросил он. – Тогда чай.

Он потянул ее за собой и, поставив чайник, обнял, крепко прижав к себе. Пенелопа удовлетворенно вздохнула и положила голову ему на грудь. Через минуту Аарон недоуменно посмотрел на нее, потому что она вдруг стала ниже. Пенелопа ответила на его вопросительный взгляд ослепительной улыбкой, и Аарон понял, что она всего-навсего сняла туфли.

Сердце Аарона тяжело бухнуло в груди – его не переставало поражать, как все связанное с Пенелопой, даже самые незначительные детали, вроде ее босых ног, вызывало у него такую реакцию. Но он был счастлив и не собирался это анализировать.

– Я еще ни разу не стояла рядом с тобой без каблуков. Так ты кажешься еще выше.

Приподнявшись, она поцеловала его шею.

– М-м-м, внезапно я понял, что не очень хочу чай, – прошептал Аарон, наклонив голову.

– Ого, как легко мне удалось тебя переубедить.

– Это потому что ты просто неотразима, – ответил Аарон. Он провел пальцем по ее губам и повернулся, чтобы выключить плиту. – Может, нам стоит продолжить этот разговор в более подходящем месте?

– Ты уверен? – слегка прикусив его палец, спросила Пенелопа.

– Да, – чувствуя нарастающее желание, ответил Аарон и притянул ее к себе для поцелуя. – Ты невероятно сексуальна, – сказал он ей на ухо чуть позже и снова быстро поцеловал.

Она издала непонятный звук – как будто не ожидала услышать от него такое, но ей это понравилось, – и запустила руку под рубашку Аарона. Почувствовав на спине ее ладонь, Аарон судорожно втянул в себя воздух.

– И что дальше? – спросила Пенелопа.

– Кровать? – предложил Аарон, надеясь, что он все делает правильно.

– Я рассчитывала на этот ответ, – прошептала Пенелопа. – Идем?

– Идем.

Он взял ее за руку и повел в спальню, в очередной раз порадовавшись тому, что последовал совету Дэйва и после развода переехал в другой дом, поменьше. В этой спальне ему ничего не напоминало Хейли, и слава богу – ему и так хватало воспоминаний о ней.

В спальне Аарон включил лампу у двери, но не стал зажигать люстру, оставив комнату в полумраке. Остановившись у кровати, он посмотрел на Пенелопу, и к его возбуждению вновь примешалось волнение. Аарон приказал себе не обращать на него внимания и обнял Пенелопу.

– Знаешь, ты мне уже давно нравишься, – сказала она. – Но я никогда не думала, что ты мной заинтересуешься, и не потому что ты мой начальник, – вороша его волосы, добавила она.

– Правда? – удивился Аарон. – Почему ты так решила? Ты же знаешь, как высоко я тебя ценю… ведь знаешь, так? Пенелопа, ты красивая, жизнерадостная, и, честно говоря, я не понимаю, почему тебя заинтересовал такой застегнутый на все пуговицы, по выражению моего брата, человек, как я.

Пенелопа рассмеялась.

– У тебя потрясающий брат, – поддразнила она Аарона и, пожав плечами, пояснила: – Я не отношусь к тому типу женщин, который, как все считают, тебя привлекает.

– Мой брат – засранец, – беззлобно, чему немало способствовала рука Пенелопы, поглаживавшая его по спине, отозвался Аарон – Мне нравится, как позитивно ты смотришь на мир. Возможно, я осознал, что именно этого мне и не хватает.

Он провел пальцем по краю выреза ее блузки, глядя в глаза Пенелопе.

– Да, тебе не хватает как раз этого, – прерывисто дыша, сказала Пенелопа, когда он коснулся ее груди, и поцеловала его.

Аарон охотно откликнулся на поцелуй и расстегнул первую пуговицу ее блузки, однако остановился перед второй, теребя ее и ожидая реакции Пенелопы. Судя по издаваемым ей звукам, она была более чем довольна происходящим и  продолжала целовать его и гладить по спине. Внезапно ее рука скользнула ниже и легла на его зад.

– Всегда хотела это сделать, – с довольной улыбкой сказала Пенелопа. – У тебя очень соблазнительный зад.

Аарон рассмеялся и решил, что это можно счесть разрешением продолжать.

– Ты не перестаешь меня удивлять, Пенелопа Гарсия, – прошептал он и, жадно целуя ее, продолжил расстегивать ее блузку.

У Пенелопы участилось дыхание, когда его пальцы скользнули по ее груди. Целуя ее шею, он ощутил, как быстро бьется у нее сердце, и понял, что его собственный пульс почти зашкаливает.

– О боже, – прошептала она.

– Все в порядке? – спросил Аарон, испугавшись, что все же сделал что-то не то, но не стал смотреть на Пенелопу растерянным взглядом. Она была моложе его, но из услышанных краем уха разговоров он знал, что она спала с Кевином, и внезапно задумался над тем, кто из них более опытен.

– Да, – твердо сказала Пенелопа тоном, который не оставлял сомнений в том, чего она желает, и, развязав галстук Аарона, отбросила его в сторону и принялась расстегивать рубашку.

Боже. Он вздрогнул от нахлынувшей на него волны желания и торопливо стянул с плеч Пенелопы блузку, целуя обнажившуюся кожу.

– Ты очень красива, – пробормотал Аарон,  почему-то обрадовавшись тому, что на ней был фиолетовый атласный бюстгальтер. – А я слишком многого хочу.

– Милый, это не проблема – я готова на все, что ты хочешь, – игриво ответила Пенелопа. – Так что поосторожнее с желаниями.

Аарон посмотрел на нее, не веря в реальность происходящего.

– Как я могу тебе нравиться? – тихо спросил Аарон. – Ты же видела, как рушился мой брак, знаешь, что нормальные отношения – не мой конек.

Пенелопа недоуменно посмотрела на него, приоткрыв рот, а затем чуть нахмурилась, и в ее взгляде появилось сочувствие.

– Аарон… для успешного брака требуются усилия обеих сторон. И не только для брака, а вообще для любых отношений. Я не в курсе всех деталей того, что произошло между вами с Хейли, но это не могло быть только твоей виной. Потому что ты умный, преданный, благородный и честный человек, который посвятил свою жизнь тому, чтобы каждый день помогать людям. – Она несколько секунд не отрываясь смотрела ему в глаза и добавила: – Как ты можешь мне не нравиться?

Аарон сглотнул образовавшийся в горле ком. Конечно, Пенелопа видела лишь его положительные стороны, но ему все равно было приятно это слышать. Он рвано выдохнул и, крепко прижав к себе Пенелопу, поцеловал. Не прерывая поцелуя, Аарон повел ее к кровати, стоявшей за ее спиной.

– Ты замечаешь в людях только хорошее, – сказал он, когда они добрались до кровати. Аарон надеялся, что Пенелопа понимает, как он ей за это благодарен.

– Я предпочитаю жить по этому принципу,  – ответила Пенелопа, улыбаясь. Аарон помог ей снять с него рубашку, и она поцеловала его плечо. – Но это не значит, что я не осознаю, что ты также упрямый, мрачный и иногда совершенно невыносимый тип.

Однако ее улыбка при этом никуда не делась, и было понятно, что она шутит.

– Спасибо, – хмыкнув, сказал Аарон.

Проведя рукой по ее спине, он просунул ладонь под пояс ее юбки.

– Я хочу на тебя посмотреть, – шепнул он.

Ее улыбка стала смущенной и просто очаровательной, а затем Пенелопа запустила руку под ремень его брюк. Спереди.

– Идет, но только если я тоже на тебя посмотрю, – заявила она.

Аарон кивнул и стащил ботинки, после чего Пенелопа расстегнула его брюки, а он – ее юбку. И пока Аарон гладил Пенелопу по бедру, она стянула с него брюки, оставив его в одних боксерах, и повернулась, намекая, что ее юбке следует присоединиться к его брюкам.

Ее трусики оказались такими же фиолетовыми, как и ее бюстгальтер, и Аарон, положив руки ей на поясницу, провел большими пальцами по их резинке. Улыбнувшись, он уложил Пенелопу спиной на кровать и, нагнувшись, поцеловал.

– Ты великолепна.

– М-м-м, прекрати, иначе я зазнаюсь, – откликнулась она, и, приподнявшись, потянула его на себя.

– Боже, – повторила она.

Одной рукой она обняла Аарона за шею и поцеловала, зарывшись пальцами в его волосы, а второй стала тискать его зад – сначала через тонкую ткань боксеров, а затем просунув руку под их резинку. Аарон подавил стон и теснее вжался в нее, наслаждаясь ощущениями, которые дарила ее близость. Ему было настолько хорошо, что он в эту минуту даже не понимал, почему так долго этому сопротивлялся. Он жаждал увидеть ее довольную улыбку, услышать, как она стонет его имя.

– Пенелопа…

– Да? – рассеянно отозвалась она, откидывая голову, чтобы ему было  удобнее целовать ее шею, и проводя ногтями по его бокам. – Скажи мне, что у тебя есть презервативы.

– М-м-м, – утвердительно промычал Аарон, показывая в сторону прикроватной тумбочки и не переставая целовать Пенелопу. Когда он дошел до ее груди, Пенелопа охнула,  и Аарон улыбнулся.

– Боже, мне так хорошо с тобой, – пробормотал он и провел языком по ее прикрытой бюстгальтером груди.

– Мне с тобой тоже, – выгибаясь, отозвалась Пенелопа.

Довольно усмехнувшись, Аарон поцеловал ее грудь. Вспомнив, что Пенелопа когда-то назвала себя бОльшим ботаником и чудиком, чем сам Аарон, он сказал, чуть переиначив цитату:

– В мире наблюдается нехватка совершенных грудей, но твои, на мой взгляд, само совершенство[4].

Пенелопа рассмеялась.

– Там было не так, но твоя версия мне нравится больше.

Подцепив большими пальцами его боксеры, она стащила их вниз, и Аарон приподнялся, чтобы ей было удобнее снять их. Когда боксеры оказались на полу, Аарон слегка смутился: уже давно никто кроме Хейли не видел его обнаженным, не считая коллег в раздевалках. Пенелопа взглянула на него и, поглаживая пальцами его бедро, вынесла вердикт:

– Ты великолепен, как я и предполагала.

Аарон весело хмыкнул и почувствовал себя намного увереннее.

– Не знаю, почему твои предположения были такими лестными, но мне это нравится, – сказал он.

– Не представляю, почему у тебя такая низкая самооценка, но это даже мило. Ты был бы невыносим, если бы вел себя, как самоуверенный самец.

Поцеловав его, она прошептала ему на ухо:

– Я тебя хочу.

– Я тебя тоже.

Аарон провел пальцами вдоль резинки ее трусиков и ниже, пока Пенелопа не застонала, подавшись вперед.

– Их надо снять.

– Согласна.

Она села и, не сводя с него глаз, расстегнула бюстгальтер и сняла его. В очередной раз подумав о том, какая она неотразимая, Аарон не удержался и наклонился, чтобы прикоснуться губами к ее пышной груди.  Пенелопа застонала, затем улыбнулась и повернулась так, чтобы ему он мог продолжать ласкать ее, пока она стягивает с себя трусы. Полностью довольный происходящим Аарон обхватил руками груди Пенелопы, лениво поглаживая их, но не касаясь сосков, желая подразнить ее.

– Я был прав, они совершенны, – сказал он.

– Типичный самец, – усмехнулась Пенелопа и, потянув его вверх, поцеловала. – Но мне нравится, что ты их одобряешь – так больше шансов, что ты ни на что их не променяешь, – лукаво добавила она и, вновь поцеловав Аарона, скользнула рукой по его бедру и легонько коснулась его члена.

Аарон резко выдохнул и подался вперед.

– И не собираюсь, – подтвердил он и обхватил губами ее сосок.

Издав тихий стон, Пенелопа, в свою очередь, сомкнула пальцы на его члене, поглаживая его, но не двигая рукой. Нежно посасывая один ее сосок, Аарон сжал пальцами второй, и Пенелопа откинула голову на подушку, выгнулась и застонала еще громче.

– Аарон…

Он с удовлетворенным вздохом выпустил изо рта ее сосок, напоследок щелкнув по нему языком, и сказал:

– Мне нравится, как ты произносишь мое имя.

Он подул на одну ее грудь, затем на другую, и поцеловал ложбинку между ними.

– Боже, зато ты можешь читать вслух телефонный справочник, и это все равно будет звучать сексуально, – тяжело дыша, ответила она.

Аарон не успел рассмеяться, потому что свободной рукой Пенелопа обняла его за шею, а второй начала, наконец, двигать вверх и вниз. Аарон застонал, и ему потребовалась вся его сила воли, чтобы не начать толкаться в ее сжатый кулак. Вместо этого он вновь сосредоточился на ее груди, гладя одной рукой ее по животу и постепенно спускаясь все ниже и ниже. Аарона пьянила реакция Пенелопы на его ласки и то, как она отвечает на них. Она провела большим пальцем по его чувствительной влажной головке, и Аарон застонал и провел рукой между ног Пенелопы, пристально глядя на нее.

– Ты прекрасна, – пробормотал он, поглаживая ее набухшие складки.

Пенелопа закусила нижнюю губу и раздвинула ноги.

Выражение ее лица, на котором отчетливо читалась страсть, нетерпение и любовь, кружило Аарону голову. Он был счастлив тем, что вызывал у нее такие чувства, особенно учитывая, сколько негатива ей приходилось видеть на работе по его приказам.

Наклонившись, Аарон заменил руку языком, и Пенелопа, протяжно простонав: «Да-а-а», зарылась пальцами в его волосы. Вдохновленный ее откликом, Аарон попробовал ее на вкус, и Пенелопа выгнулась и крепче сжала пальцы.

– Аарон…

Не переставая ласкать ее языком, то быстрее, то медленнее, Аарон ввел в нее палец. Она требовательно застонала и качнула бедрами ему навстречу. Аарон так  отчаянно хотел ее, что невольно чуть подвинулся, чтобы потереться пахом о ее ногу. Он продолжал с энтузиазмом работать языком, и Пенелопа стонала все громче и нетерпеливее, пока не положила руки ему на плечи и не произнесла, задыхаясь:

– Подожди… не хочу, чтобы все заканчивалось так быстро, Аарон.

– Нет? – он поднял голову и посмотрел на нее. – Скажи мне, Пенелопа, скажи, чего ты хочешь.

Она открыла глаза и улыбнулась.

– Иди сюда.

Он послушался, и Пенелопа, поцеловав его, ответила:

– Я хочу тебя.

– Ты невероятная, – сказал он, не зная, как по-другому выразить свой восторг от этих ее слов.

Жадно поцеловав Пенелопу, Аарон накрыл ее своим телом и обхватил ладонями ее лицо.

– Я тоже тебя хочу. Очень.

Он протянул руку к прикроватному столику, достал из ящика пачку презервативов и снова поцеловал Пенелопу. Она взяла у него пачку, открыла ее, вынула оттуда презерватив и достала его из упаковки.

– Ты секси, – сказала Пенелопа. – Красавчик. И ты хорошо пахнешь.

– Если ты рассчитываешь навсегда оставить меня в этой постели, твой план работает, – усмехнулся Аарон, немного отстраняясь. Интересно, презерватив на него она тоже сама наденет?

– Как бы мне этого не хотелось, я не могу украсть тебя у мира, – откликнулась она, поцеловала его и впрямь натянула презерватив на Аарона. Глядя при этом исключительно ему  в глаза.

– Пенелопа… – Аарон крепко обнял ее, наслаждаясь ощущениями, которые дарила ее близость. – Я хочу тебя, – повторил он. – Пожалуйста.

– Да, – прошептала она, целуя его, – да.

Он поцеловал ее шею, меняя позицию, а затем накрыл ее губы своими и вошел в нее. Пенелопа застонала и закинула одну ногу ему на бедро, притягивая его ближе.

– Боже, Пенелопа, – прошептал он, проводя рукой по ее ноге и не до конца веря в происходящее.

– Да, – выдохнула она, обнимая его еще крепче, – давай же.

Она жадно поцеловала его, и Аарон начал двигаться, не переставая при этом гладить ее горячую кожу. Нежно прикусив мочку ее уха, он прошептал: «Красавица», желая, чтобы она поняла, как она прекрасна она в его глазах.

Пенелопа тихо застонала, погладила его сосок и сказала:

– Быстрее.

Аарон повиновался, начав двигаться быстрее, просунул руку между их телами и дотронулся до ее клитора.

– Да, Аарон, – простонала Пенелопа, выгнувшись.

– Так… хорошо, – задыхаясь, произнес Аарон, ускоряя тем.

Ее молочно-белая кожа и розовые пряди в волосах, ее стоны и вздохи заводили Аарона еще сильнее. Пенелопа начала двигаться ему в такт. Чем дольше Хотч ласкал ее, тем громче становились ее стоны.

– Быстрее, – повторила Пенелопа, сжав его бока коленями.

Его поцелуи превратились в легкие укусы, и он стал двигаться еще быстрее и резче. Несколько мгновений спустя Пенелопа толкнула его рукой в плечо. Посмотрев на нее, Аарон увидел, что на ее губах появилась лукавая улыбка. Она уперлась рукой ему в плечо, и он вдруг понял, чего он хочет. О Боже!

Подчиняясь ее желанию, он перевернулся на спину, утягивая ее за собой, и Пенелопа не колеблясь оседлала его.

– Боже, – произнес он вслух, положив руки сначала ей на бедра, а затем, почти неосознанно, на ее грудь.

Она была неотразима, и Аарон неожиданно осознал, как сильно он в нее влюбился.

Не переставая улыбаться, Пенелопа начала двигаться, устанавливая темп, и теперь настала очередь Аарона следовать ему. Пока Аарон играл с грудью Пенелопы, она протянула руку вниз, чтобы поласкать себя между ногами. От этого зрелища, от ее открытости и беззастенчивости, у Аарона перехватило дыхание.

Пенелопа дышала так же тяжело, как и сам Аарон, и она закусила губу, когда он сделал несколько резких толчков. Глядя ему в глаза, Пенелопа подняла руку, поднесла ее к своим губам, облизала пальцы и снова опустила ее.

– Черт, – вырвалось у Хотча, и он с силой вошел в нее, не сумев сдержаться.

Она посмотрела на него широко распахнутыми глазами и, вскрикнув, задрожала всем телом. Чувствуя, как ее мышцы стискивают его, Аарон и сам едва не кончил, но усилием воли оттянул этот момент, двигаясь в Пенелопе и ощущая ее наслаждение.

Наклонившись, она поцеловала его, и Аарон обнял ее и притиснул к себе, продолжая толкаться в нее, отчего она довольно постанывала.

– Аарон… – протянула она, и он низко застонал и кончил, судорожно сжав пальцы, зарывшиеся в ее волосы.

Когда Аарон откинулся на подушку, Пенелопа с удовлетворенным вздохом вытянулась на нем, положив голову ему на плечо, и уткнулась носом ему в шею. «Угу», – ответил на это менее счастливый и удовлетворенный Аарон, и Пенелопа хихикнула, скатилась с него и легла ему под бок.

– Ты потрясающий, – пробормотала она, целуя его в щеку.

– М-м-м, ты тоже,– поцеловал ее в ответ в лоб. – Все было замечательно.

Аарон, которому было лень даже шевелиться, обнял Пенелопу и, устроившись поудобнее, замер.

– Более чем, – с улыбкой в голосе согласилась Пенелопа.

Некоторое время они молча лежали, восстанавливая дыхание и медленно лаская друг друга. Наконец, Пенелопа, вздохнув, прижалась к нему теснее и сказала:

– Это была чудесная ночь. Обычно я не поступаю так после первого же свидания, но мы давно знаем друг друга, и я не видела смысла ждать. – Она приподнялась на локте и, взглянув на него, добавила:

– Я бы с удовольствием осталась у тебя, но я пойму, если ты…

– Останься, – перебил ее Аарон, приложив палец к ее губам. – Я приглашал тебя не для того, чтобы заняться с тобой любовью и отвезти тебя домой. Я хочу, чтобы ты была со мной. Всю ночь.

И он заменил палец своими губами.

– Хорошо, – улыбнулась Пенелопа.

– Я тоже не поступил бы так после первого свидания, – несколько минут спустя сказал Аарон, рассеянно вычерчивая пальцев узоры у нее на коже. – Но мы уже были близки, и я не представлял, почему мы должны откладывать то, чего оба хотели. Я счастлив, что пригласил тебя к себе.

– Я тоже. Если бы ты этого не сделал, я творила бы с тобой непотребные вещи в неподходящих для этого местах. Я  не смогла бы сдержаться.

Аарон рассмеялся и снова поцеловал ее.

– У нас вышло великолепное свидание. И ты сама просто великолепна.

– Я знаю, – широко улыбнулась она. – Теперь нам надо сделать так, чтобы ты поверил, что ты также великолепен, – поглаживая его по волосам, сказала она. – Давай начнем с того, что ты непревзойденный любовник? Это самый простой и верный путь.

Аарон фыркнул и смущенно посмотрел на нее.

– Я рад, что тебе понравилось.

Ему по-прежнему казалось странным говорить это кому-то, кроме Хейли, но он чувствовал себя свободно рядом с Пенелопой.

– Очень, – подтвердила она.

А Аарон задумался о том, повлияло ли на этот ответ то, что он рассказал ей о своих отношениях с Хейли. Он не говорил, что она была единственной любовницей в его жизни, и упоминал, что они ненадолго расставались, но все же допускал, что Пенелопа могла ему польстить, чтобы поднять ему самооценку.

– Просто сногсшибательно, как цунами, – добавила она, и Аарон опять фыркнул.

– Ладно, ладно, – усмехнулась она, – не как цунами, но я рада, что ты оказался любителем женской груди.

Аарон покраснел.

– Твоя настолько прекрасна, что любой на моем месте отреагировал бы также, – весело откликнулся он. – Ты превратишь меня  в самовлюбленного эгоиста.

– Не волнуйся, если это произойдет, я помогу тебе вернуться с небес на землю.

– Не сомневаюсь. Пожалуйста, постарайся сделать это не перед командой, если  только я не буду этого заслуживать.

– Я попробую, мой лютик, – пообещала она.

Аарон обнял ее и уснул.

 

Эпилог.

Полгода спустя.

Раздражение на лице его бывшей жены, появившееся, когда Джек вырвался у нее из рук и побежал к дому с громкими криками «Пенни, Пенни, Пенни», невозможно было не заметить. Джек прыгнул в объятия протянувшей к нему руки Пенелопы и сбил ее с ног. К счастью, она была не в юбке, а в потертых джинсах и старой рубашке Аарона, в которых она смотрелась не менее сексуально, чем обычно. Аарон улыбнулся, глядя на то, как его сын и его девушка катаются по траве.

– Спасибо, что согласилась отпустить его на эти выходные, – не переставая улыбаться, сказал Аарон Хейли.

Пенелопа любила Хэллоуин не меньше Рида, и они собирались взять Джека собирать конфеты. Шон и Аарон планировали остаться дома и раздавать сладости другим детям. Сам Аарон не имел ничего против Хэллоуина, но он предпочитал, чтобы от дома к дому его очень энергичного сына водил кто-то другой. То есть Гарсия и Рид.

– Не за что. Ты привезешь его вечером в твой день рождения? – уточнила Хейли, рассеяно помахав Шону.

Аарон кивнул.

– Отлично. До встречи.

И она ушла, не сказав больше ни слова и не глядя на Пенелопу. Аарон же направился к Джеку и Пенелопе, которой Шон помог встать на ноги. Аарон знал, что, по мнению Хейли, он изменял ей еще до их развода, но теперь ему было плевать на ее домыслы. Он как мог старался быть ей хорошим мужем и понимал, что ей легче видеть в нем изменщика и злодея, чем признать, что она не меньше его виновата в развале их брака. Да, его вина в этом тоже была, но не такая, как представляла себе Хейли.

Впрочем, это уже было неважно, все осталось в прошлом.

Джек дернул Пенелопу за руку, и она подхватила его на руки. Вообще-то он уже был довольно большим и тяжелым, но Пенелопе нравилось носить его на руках, а Джек обожал играть с ее разноцветными прядями и яркими заколками и резинками.

– Мы поедем на Эстер? – громко спросил Джек.

– Совершенно точно, мой сладкий, – ответила Пенелопа, и Джек восторженно завопил и чмокнул ее в щеку.

Шон рассмеялся и обнял Пенелопу одной рукой за плечи.

– А Хейли все такая же жизнерадостная, – хмыкнул он, когда к ним подошел Аарон. – Она хоть раз улыбнулась за последнюю декаду?

Аарон хмуро посмотрел на него, и Шон поднял руки, словно сдаваясь.

– Хотя, может, она просто меня так не любит.

– Не понимаю, за что тебя не любить, – лукаво улыбнулась Гарсия.

– Эй, никакого флирта с моим братом, – покачав головой, притворно возмутился Аарон. – Джек запутается, с кем из нас ты встречаешься.

– Я знаю, что с тобой, папа! – воскликнул Джек, и все рассмеялись.

– Готов надеть свой костюм? – спросил у него Шон.

– Да! – крикнул Джек на ухо Пенелопе, отчего та поморщилась, но все же улыбнулась. – Я буду пришельцем! А еще я надену плащ и стану бороться со злодеями!

Улыбка Пенелопы стала еще шире.

– А я-то думала, ты будешь Франкенштейном и составишь мне пару. Я даже приготовила парик!

– Я могу быть пришельцем и Франкенштейном одновременно! – хихикнул Джек. – В ковбойской шляпе!

– Ого, множественное расщепление личности, – весело заметила Пенелопа.

– Это все Дэйв, который купил ему ковбойскую шляпу, – сказал Аарон. – Ты спросил у дяди Шона, какой у него костюм?

– Какой у тебя костюм, дядя Шон? – тут же спросил Джек громче, чем было необходимо.

–  Я буду рок-звездой.

– Это не костюм, – хлопая ресницами, отозвалась Пенелопа.

– Я буду в кожаных штанах, – многозначительно глядя на Пенелопу, сказал Шон.

– Так, хватит, – заявил Аарон и, обхватив его рукой за шею, с шутливым негодованием оттащил от Пенелопы.

– Я бы так не реагировала, если бы ты купил себе кожаные брюки, – сообщила ему Пенелопа.

– Не собираюсь я их покупать, – бросил через плечо Аарон, ведя Шона к дому.

– А следовало бы, – сказал тот. – Ей явно это понравится.

Аарон ткнул его локтем в ребра.

– Милый, на все, что мне нравится, его не хватит, – сказала Шону Пенелопа, тепло посмотрев при этом на Аарона.

– О чем вы разговариваете? – спросил Джек.

– О скоростных гонках на выбывание, – не задумываясь, ответила Пенелопа.

– А что это такое?

– Это когда ты очень-очень быстро едешь на машине.

– А мы можем отправиться на эти гонки на Эстер? – возбужденно спросил Джек.

– Нет. Но дядя Шон сказал, что мы можем взять его машину.

– Вы портите мне ребенка, – пожаловался Аарон, но в глубине души он был доволен тем, что Пенелопа и Джек так хорошо ладят друг с другом. И тем, что теперь, когда он перестал «застегиваться на все пуговицы», Шон чаще бывал у него.

Аарон подозревал, что Шон немного влюблен в Пенелопу, но решил, что разберется с этим потом.

– Должен же кто-то это делать, – откликнулась Пенелопа.

– Давай полепим куличики, – попросил ее Джек.

– Куличики? – переспросил со смехом Шон, и Пенелопа предупреждающе взглянула на него.

– Цыц, – шикнула она и сказала Джеку: – Малыш, сейчас нет дождя и песок совсем сухой. И, к тому же, папа дома.

– Ой, – подняв на нее огромные глаза, сказал Джек. – Точно.

Он прижал к губам палец и заговорщически прошептал:

– Ш-ш-ш.

Аарон  посмотрел на Пенелопу, молча говоря: «Все, ты попалась». Вслух же он произнес:

– Ты не забыл, что идешь собирать конфеты? – И, обратившись к Пенелопе, спросил:

– Спенсер не звонил?

– Дядя Спенсер? Дядя Спенсер идет с нами?

– Помнишь, я говорил тебе об этом? – Аарон взъерошил волосы Джека. – Дядя Спенсер и Пенелопа возьмут тебя собирать сладости.

Джек так обрадовался, как будто первый раз услышал об этом, и Пенелопа рассмеялась. Поставив его на пол, она села на диван, и Джек немедленно вскарабкался ей на колени. В ее компании Джек редко обращал внимание на Аарона, который, несмотря на это, был счастлив, что его сын так любит Пенелопу.

– Поможешь мне одеть Спенсера в его костюм? – спросила она Джека.

– Да. Поедем на Ширли?

– Ширли? – подняв бровь, спросил Аарон.

– Это машина Спенсера! – пояснил Джек, хихикнув. – Я сказал Спенсеру, что ей нужно имя, чтобы она могла дружить с Эстер. Спенсер не стал называть ее, но я все равно дал ей имя.

– Ты назвал машину Спенсера женским именем? – пряча улыбку, уточнил Аарон. – А если это мальчик?

– Нет, это девочка! Она красивая, как девочка.

– И как Спенсер, – пробормотал Шон, и Аарон шлепнул его по плечу.

– Тихо, дети часто повторяют услышанное.

К счастью, Джек был слишком занят разговором с Пенелопой о том, что Ширли и Эстер всегда должны стоять вместе, и не слышал Шона.

– А если они не нравятся друг другу? – спросила Пенелопа.

– Конечно, нравятся! – твердо сказал Джек. – Они обе такие же старые, как папа!

– Эй, – «оскорбился» Аарон и театрально насупился, когда Пенелопа и Шон расхохотались.

– За то, что ты назвал папу старым, тебе положено наказание в виде щекотки, – пригрозила Пенелопа, и Джек, радостно взвизгнув, спрыгнул с дивана и выбежал из комнаты.

– Я тебя завербовала, – сказала Пенелопа Шону. – Догони его, солдат Щекотка.

Шон послушно взревел и побежал за Джеком.

– Хитрый план, – сказал с улыбкой Аарон и поцеловал Пенелопу.

– М-м-м, хитрость и скрытность мои главные достоинства, мон шер, – отозвалась она.

Она забралась с ногами на диван и встала на нем на колени, лицом к Аарону. Потянувшись к нему за поцелуем, она положила руки ему на зад и крепко сжала его.

– Мы попадемся, – прошептал Аарон и, вопреки своим словам, обнял ее и с энтузиазмом поцеловал.

– И тебе это нравится, – заявила Пенелопа, и в этот момент раздался звонок в дверь.

– СПЕНСЕР! – прокричал Джек из другой комнаты, и Пенелопа разочарованно отстранилась от Аарона.

Джек побежал прямиком к двери, а последовавший за ним Шон усмехнулся, посмотрев на них.

Вздохнув, Аарон помог Пенелопе встать с дивана и обнял ее за плечи. Вошедший в дом Спенсер выглядел как всегда неловким, но радостным рядом с Джеком. После того, как Аарон начал встречаться с Пенелопой, он вдруг обнаружил, что его личная жизнь стала все больше и больше смешиваться с работой. Пенелопа говорила, что это потому, что команда – их семья. Аарон был с ней согласен.

– Привет, – поздоровался с Джеком Спенсер.

Он принес с собой большую сумку, в которой, очевидно, были костюмы и все, что к ним прилагалось, и Джек взбудоражено прыгал вокруг него. Судя по всему, Спенсер понятия не имел, что его машину звали Ширли, но не имел ничего против, и с улыбкой слушал Джека.

– Когда появляется Рид, Джек меня игнорирует, – с напускным огорчением сказала Пенелопа.

– Теперь ты знаешь, как я себя чувствую, – изобразив мстительное выражение, ответил Аарон.

Пенелопа весело поцеловала его, и он покраснел. Он всегда краснел, когда она целовала его при свидетелях. Хорошо еще, что Спенсер, в отличие от ухмыляющегося Шона, вежливо делал вид, что ничего не видит.

– Так, вы, трое, переодевайтесь, и я сделаю пару фотографий, прежде чем вы уйдете.

Пенелопа увела Спенсера и Джека в другую комнату, а Шон развалился на диване.

– Я тебе говорил, как люблю твою девушку?

– За последние двадцать минут нет, – ответил Аарон.

Он проверил заряд батареи камеры и снял Шона.

– Она тебе подходит.  С ней ты не такой засранец.

Аарон нахмурился, но он знал, что Шон сказал это не всерьез. Они и до Пенелопы пытались наладить отношения, но именно благодаря ее усилиям Шон стал участвовать в жизни Аарона и Джека. Пенелопа пригласила его на пикник в честь Дня независимости и потом постоянно приглашала в гости в выходные, когда у Аарона был Джек.

Выходные без Джека Аарон и Пенелопа проводили наедине, и Аарон уже начал привыкать к ее богатой фантазии. Быть привязанным к кровати пушистым боа определенно не входило в число худших моментов в жизни Хотча.

Когда Джек, Пенелопа и Спенсер снова спустились в гостиную, Аарон увидел, что его сын все же отверг идею нарядиться во Франкенштейна и остановился на ковбое. Им с Пенелопой удалось замотать Спенсера  с ног до головы бинтами, но даже они не могли скрыть его широкую улыбку. Как на голове Пенелопы держался огромный парик Невесты Франкенштейна, было загадкой, но Аарону не дали долго поразмышлять об этом.

– Пенни сказала, что ты должен надеть это, – сообщил Аарону Джек, протягивая ему пластмассовые болты.

– Хочешь сделать меня монстром Франкенштейна? – поинтересовался Аарон, беря болты. – Даже не думай, не буду.

– Ты должен! – воскликнул Джек.

Аарон повертел в руках болты и спросил у Пенелопы:

– Как они крепятся?

– Сначала тебе надо надеть костюм, чтобы не болты не слетели, и подложить что-то под плечи. И никакого галстука.

– Я не стану переодеваться, просто сделаю несколько фотографий и все, – запротестовал Аарон, щелкая Джека.

– Ладно, но, уверена, детям, которые придут за конфетами, это понравилось бы, – с тяжелым вздохом сказала Пенелопа, поджав губы, но не стала давить на него.

Переведя взгляд на Джека, она снова улыбнулась.

– Надо сделать общую фотографию.

Аарон предупреждающе посмотрел на нее, но понял, что все равно сдастся. Он всегда ей уступал.

– Ладно, Невеста Франкенштейна, встань поближе к Мумии, но только без объятий, пожалуйста.

Он слегка улыбнулся, глядя на выражение лица… в общем, на то, что он мог разглядеть на замотанном лице Спенсера. Он просто обязан сделать с ним фотографию. Пенелопа тоже так думала и поэтому быстро схватила Спенсера за руку, когда он попытался было сбежать.

– Ну уж нет, мой забинтованный друг.

– Гарсия, я…

– Никаких «я», – отрезала она, притиснув его к себе. И добавила, глядя на Аарона: – Я буду платонически обнимать его, сколько захочу.

– Что такое патонически? – полюбопытствовал Джек.

Аарон сурово посмотрел на Пенелопу и обреченно спросил:

– Если я переоденусь, ты будешь обнимать меня, а не его?

Шон фыркнул и, наклонившись к Джеку, сказал:

– Платонически – это значит обнимать кого-то, кто с Плутона, как Спенсер.

Джек хихикнул, а Пенелопа, нахмурившись, отвесила Шону подзатыльник.

– Ай! – вскрикнул тот.

Не глядя на него, Пенелопа объяснила Джеку:

– Платонически – это значит, как друга.

– Не надо меня вообще обнимать, – тщетно попросил Спенсер.

Аарон рассмеялся и сделал несколько фотографий. Затем Пенелопа поманила его рукой, чтобы он к ним присоединился.

– У камеры ведь есть таймер, так? Иди уже сюда.

– Это самая странная семейная фотография из всех возможных, – сказал Шон, подхватывая Джека на руки и становясь рядом со Спенсером.

– Это лучшая семейная фотография из всех возможных, красавчик рок-брат моего любимого мужчины в костюме, – поправила его Пенелопа.

Аарон попытался неодобрительно посмотреть на нее, но у него не получилось, и он улыбнулся, заметив выражение ее глаз.

– Огонек мигнет три раза, а потом будет вспышка, – быстро предупредил всех Аарон, и все повернулись к камере.

– Лучшая семейная фотография, – тихо повторила Пенелопа на ухо Аарону и поцеловала его в щеку как раз во время вспышки.

 

 

 

  


* * *

[1] Бар и ресторан, специализируется на ирландской кухне.

[2] Американский исполнитель кантри-музыки.

[3] Kool aid – напиток, продается в виде порошка, который надо разводить водой. Много разных вкусов, и этим порошком можно красить волосы в различные цвета.

[4] Слегка переделанная цитата из старого классического фильма-сказки «Принцесса-невеста».


End file.
